Postkarten
by M9
Summary: Severus erhält Post und fragt sich von wem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die meisten der Figuren gehören JKR und ich leihe sie mir nur mal aus, um sie durch diese Kitschromanze zu jagen. Die Schafe gehören sich selbst, nur die Ideen zur Verwendung als Postkarten gehören Sheepworld. Geld verdiene ich natürlich keines hiermit, sondern ich hab' einfach meinen Spaß beim Schreiben und hoffe, ihr beim Lesen.

Bemerkung: Das kommt davon, wenn man unschuldig durch ein Einkaufszentrum läuft und zu viele Krimskramsläden besucht und liest, was die so an Karten verkaufen...

Ach ja, ein großes Dank noch an Ellen, die das Ganze in einer absoluten Rekordzeit gebetat hat.

* * *

**Postkarten**

Severus verabschiedete sich, sobald sie die Eingangstür passiert hatten, von seinem Mentor und Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore.

„Bis morgen, Severus, mein Junge...", meinte der Direktor freundlich und genauso freundlich kam die Antwort: „Bis morgen..."

Albus Dumbledore war wohl der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, dem der dunkle Tränkemeister freundlich begegnete, ihn nicht anknurrte und auch nicht böse anblickte. Aber er hatte soviel für ihn getan, daß er ihn inzwischen irgendwie als Familienersatz ansah. Daher war er auch nett zu ihm – zumindest das, was für ihn ‚nett' bedeutete.

o-O-O-o

Mit strammen Schritten bewegte sich der dunkle Lehrer in Richtung seiner Kerker. Er wollte nur noch in seine Räume und sich von dem anstrengenden Tag ausruhen.

Zuerst hatte er unterrichten müssen.

Dann hatte er Pausenaufsicht gehabt.

Eine weitere Runde anstrengender Quälerei mit unmündigen, kleinen Frechdachsen folgte dieser Pause und am Abend war noch ein Treffen des Phönixordens im Grimmauldplatz gewesen. Von diesem waren sie gerade zurückgekommen und der Schulleiter würde nun Minerva McGonagall aufsuchen, die aufgrund ihrer Aufsichtspflichten nicht hatte teilnehmen können. Severus selbst war nun aus seinen Pflichten entlassen – für diesen Tag zumindest.

o-O-O-o

Endlich erreichte er seine Räume und seine Anspannung fiel zum größten Teil von ihm ab, als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. Erleichtert, daß sein Tagessoll erfüllt war, schlenderte er zum Kamin, um die nur noch glimmenden Holzscheite wieder mit etwas mehr Nahrung und Feuer zu versorgen, dann zog er seinen Mantel und danach seine Robe aus, um beides an ihren Platz zu bringen und ließ sich schließlich in einem seiner bequemen Ohrensessel nieder.

Einige Minuten saß er nur so da und genoß das Gefühl, wie sich seine verspannten Muskeln vom Nacken abwärts entspannten. Auch in seinen Kopf zog dieses angenehme Gefühl und der Druck, der sich im Laufe des Abends hinter seinen Schläfen aufgebaut hatte, wurde gemindert.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich straffte, nach seinem Zauberstab griff und mit einem lässigen Schwenker etwas zu trinken zu sich rief. „Accio Rotwein, Accio Glas...", klang es in seinen stillen Räumen, in denen nur ab und an sein Atmen oder auch das Knistern der Flammen im Kamin zu hören war und schon schwebte eine halbvolle Flasche und das zuvor daneben gestandene Glas zu dem Tränkemeister. Er war an diesem Abend schlicht zu faul, die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Sideboard hinter sich zu legen, um das Gewünschte persönlich zu holen.

o-O-O-o

Er schenkte sich von der rötlichen Flüssigkeit ein, so daß es das Glas bis zu einem halben Zentimeter unter den Rand füllte. Die Flasche verkorkte er danach wieder und ließ sie zurück auf ihren Platz auf seinem Sideboard schweben.

Er trank nie viel mehr als ein Glas, höchstens zwei am Abend und er würde auch heute nicht damit beginnen, seine Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Auch, wenn der Tag sehr anstrengend gewesen war und er eigentlich nur vergessen wollte, daß es bald noch schlimmer wurde – denn er spürte sein dunkles Mal, was bedeutete, daß der dunkle Lord bald wieder ein Todessertreffen einberufen würde.

Dies hatte er auch beim Treffen des Phönixordens berichtet, von dem er gerade kam und sie hatten alle zusammen beraten, was sie machen sollten.

Gedankenverloren strich er sich über den linken Unterarm, bevor er sich endlich einen Schluck des Weins gönnte. Es war ein guter Tropfen, schon 15 Jahre alt – damals war die Weinlese besonders ergiebig verlaufen – und er ließ die Flüssigkeit ein paar Sekunden auf der Zunge verrinnen, bevor er schluckte.

Er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Geschmack und versuchte seine Umgebung aus seinem Geist auszuschließen – vor allem versuchte er zu vergessen, daß er bald wieder dem Schrecken der Zaubererwelt gegenüberstehen mußte. Daß es so war, war schon schlimm genug, aber davon mußte er sich nun nicht noch den kompletten Abend verderben lassen.

o-O-O-o

Severus wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck zu sich nehmen, als etwas an dem kleinen Fenster kratzte, das ihm einen minimalen Ausblick auf das Schulgelände gab.

Neugierig stand er auf, um nachzusehen, was los war. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Ästchen, das an die Scheibe schlug. Als er vor dem Fenster stand, wurde er jedoch eines besseren belehrt, denn er entdeckte einen Umriß, der nur zu einer Eule gehören konnte.

Noch neugieriger drückte er den Riegel zur Seite, so daß er das Fenster öffnen konnte und tatsächlich saß auf der Wiese, die direkt vor dem Fenster begann, eine Eule, die es scheinbar sehr eilig gehabt hatte: Sie keuchte – oder bessergesagt, sie zeigte das equivalent dessen, was bei einem Menschen das Keuchen nach einem schnellen Lauf gewesen wäre.

Kaum bemerkte das Tier, daß die Sperre, die sie außerhalb der schützenden Schloßmauern hielt, entfernt war, hüpfte sie vorwärts, ließ sich in den Raum fallen und breitete schnell die Flügel aus, so daß sie durch das Zimmer zum Kamin flattern konnte. Sie plusterte sich auf und schüttelte ihr Gefieder, wandte den Kopf zum wärmenden Feuer, bevor sie einen auffordernden Blick zum Bewohner der Räume warf und ihn angurrte. Dabei streckte sie ihr Bein aus, an dem ein Brief befestigt war.

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich in Bewegung. Er wunderte sich, wer ihm da spät Abends noch eine Expresseule schickte, befreite das Tier aber anstandslos von seiner Last.

Die Eule blieb auch nicht sehr lange – eigentlich floh sie regelrecht aus seinen Räumen, denn kaum war der Brief losgebunden, hüpfte sie schon davon und flog gleich darauf wieder ins Freie und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Wieder wunderte sich Snape etwas, zuckte aber mit den Schultern. „Scheint schon bezahlt worden zu sein", murmelte er, während er sich daran machte das Fenster hinter dem Vogel wieder zu zumachen.

o-O-O-o

Nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, drehte er den Brief unschlüssig in seinen Händen. Es war ein weißer, recht schmuckloser Umschlag. Der einzige Schmuck bestand aus seinem Namen auf der Vorderseite und in einem roten Wachssiegel, das auf dem Briefkreuz auf der Rückseite angebracht war. Es wurde allerdings nicht von einem Wappen geziert, auch sonst war keinerlei Zeichen zu sehen. Es war schlicht etwas Wachs, das mit einem runden Gegenstand in der Mitte nach unten gedrückt worden war.

Severus sprach einen Testzauber über den Umschlag aus und bekam ein positives Ergebnis. Nachdem er mehr oder weniger sicher sein konnte, daß keine Gefahr bestand, zerbrach er das Wachs, um den Umschlag zu öffnen. Er zog den Inhalt heraus und fand eine Muggelpostkarte darin.

Verblüfft starrte er auf die bedruckte Seite.

Links unten war ein kleines weißes Schaf zu sehen, das versuchte, sich unter seinen Vorderhufen zu verstecken, rechts oben leuchtete ihm ein gelber Stern mit einem Smileygesicht entgegen und dazwischen konnte er den folgenden Text lesen:

_Manchmal ist die Welt ganz gemein. Alles geht schief und du fühlst dich klein und verloren._

_Aber es leuchtet immer ein kleiner Stern für dich und er sagt dir leise: _

_Es wird alles wieder gut!_

Der dunkle Zauberer blinzelte verwirrt. Das traf zwar so ziemlich genau die Stimmung, in der er sich vor kürzester Zeit noch befunden hatte, aber die Karte konnte unmöglich für ihn sein. Die Eule mußte den falschen Empfänger erwischt haben. Davon war er überzeugt. Zumindest so lange, bis er sich erinnerte, daß ja sein Name auf dem Umschlag gestanden hatte, er die Karte herumdrehte und auf der anderen Seite lesen konnte:

_Bitte paß auf dich auf, Severus!_

o-O-O-o

Wieder blinzelte der Tränkemeister verblüfft. Die Karte war doch für ihn. Der Schreiber hatte sich auch bestimmt nicht vertan beim Eintüten. Das zeigte, daß er sogar auf ihr persönlich angesprochen wurde. Was dies allerdings bedeuten sollte, darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen.

* * *

Na, was haltet ihr vom ersten Kapitel? -sehr neugierig und fragend guckt-

Ciao M


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, gleich für das erste Kapitel so viele Reviews.. -grinst sich dämlich-

Danke an: _ramsesverdammt_ (nene, keine Ewigkeit, nur noch ein bißchen), _Luzifer_ (-pfeift unschuldig-), _Maxine_ (na ja.. es ist eher eine Kitschdramaromanze.. -kicher- liest du's trotzdem noch? -g- ), _Keeline_ (-kichert- Hermine? -prust-), _Ellen_ (-sich sehr das Lachen verkneifen muß-), _Go_ (und wie du sie kennen lernen wirst.. ;-)), _Malina_, _araglas16_, _Josephine_ (bald genug? -g-), _Thaia_, _Tasha_, _Chromoxid_, _Sarah Black_

Nun hoffe ich natürlich, daß euch das zweite Kapitel auch so gefällt...

* * *

Ein paar Tage später war der Tränkemeister auf dem Weg von Albus Dumbledore zu seinen Räumen. Vor einer Stunde war er vom letzten Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt und hatte dem Schulleiter sofort Bericht erstattet. Er hatte nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, was der große Plan des dunklen Lords war, aber _daß_ er einen hatte, stand nun definitiv fest.

Dumbledore würde nun die anderen aus dem Orden informieren und einen Termin für das nächste Treffen ausmachen, während er sich in seinen Räumen erholen konnte.

Unterwegs machte er einen Abstecher in Richtung Küche. Er mußte nicht ganz so weit, weil er in ihrer Nähe schon einen Hauselfen erwischte, den er damit beauftragte dafür zu sorgen, daß er noch ein Abendessen in seine Räume gebracht bekam – das hatte er nämlich durch das Treffen verpaßt.

Gerade trat er durch die Tür in sein Büro, als er aus dem Nebenzimmer – seinem Wohnzimmer – auch schon das Geklapper von Geschirr hörte und als er näher kam erblickte er einen Hauselfen, der eine Abdeckkugel in der Hand hielt und ihn schüchtern anblickte. „Ich hoffe, es ist alles zur Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Sir. Wenn Sir noch etwas brauchen, müssen Sir nur nach Werlle rufen."

Severus nickte zufrieden und entließ den Hauselfen in die Küche, machte sich dann daran das Herbeigeschaffte zu inspizieren. Etwas Schmorbraten, Kartoffelbrei, Gemüse, Fruchtsaft und unter einer Abdeckkugel, die Werlle nicht mitgenommen hatte, kam ein großes Stück Schokoladenkuchen zum Vorschein.

Severus erlaubte sich ein breites Grinsen. Werlle wußte, was ihm schmeckte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Hauself ihn als seine persönliche Herausforderung ausgesucht und obwohl er immer noch ein wenig Angst vor dem Tränkemeister zeigte, wenn sie sich begegneten, versuchte er immer, ihm seine bevorzugten Speisen zu servieren. Auch das Erledigen der Wäsche des Tränkemeister hatte Werlle für sich beansprucht. Da es Severus nur Vorteile brachte ließ er es zu, daß er die persönliche Passion des Hauselfen wurde. So wußte er immer genau, an wen er sich wenden mußte, wenn er irgendein Problem hatte, das gelöst werden mußte.

Und gerade dann, wenn er sich außerhalb der großen Halle etwas zu essen besorgte, genoß er es besonders. So auch heute. Das Essen schmeckte einfach vorzüglich und daher langteer kräftig zu, bis keine einzige Erbse und kein Kuchenkrümel mehr zu finden war.

Er putzte gerade mit der Serviette seinen Mund ab, als er ein kratzendes Geräusch vernahm. Wie in der Woche zuvor bemerkte er eine Eule, die um Einlaß in seine Räume bat.

Sobald das Fenster geöffnet war, flatterte der Nachtvogel auf seinen Tisch zu und tat sich an dem Fruchtsaft gütlich, den der Tränkemeister übrig gelassen hatte und ohne ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen hob die Eule ein Bein und erwartete, daß sie von ihrer Briefpost befreit wurde.

Schon aus der Entfernung erkannte Snape den weißen Umschlag. Er hatte die gleiche Größe und das gleiche Siegel, wie in der Woche zuvor, auch, wenn es eine andere Eule war, die ihm die Nachricht brachte. Diese hier war braun und hatte schwarze Flecken auf den Flügeln. Die andere war eine große Schleiereule gewesen. Doch beide waren Expreßeulen, wie die kleine Kette mit dem silbernen E um ihren Hals bestätigten.

Wie das letzte Mal auch, machte sich das Tier sofort davon, als Severus den Brief in Händen hielt und er konnte das Fenster wieder schließen, damit die kalte Nachtluft seine Räume, die gerade richtig in der Wärme waren, nicht wieder abkühlte. Und genauso wie das letzte Mal, sprach er auch erst einen Testzauber über den Brief, bevor er sich daran machte, ihn zu öffnen.

Dabei wurde er dieses Mal jedoch von dem fleißigen Werlle unterbrochen, der den Tisch abräumen wollte. Der Tränkemeister hielt inne und ließ den Hauself erst seine Arbeit tun.

„Kann Werlle Sir noch etwas bringen?", fragte dieser diensteifrig, doch er wurde nur mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung entlassen.

Als der Elf dann weg und er endlich wieder alleine war, machte sich Severus daran, den Umschlag zu öffnen und fand wieder eine Postkarte darin.

Es war wieder ein Schaf zu sehen, das mißtrauisch zu einer Blume blickte, welche am Ende einer Klippe wuchs. In der rechten oberen Ecke sah man die Sonne großzügig strahlen und es wurde insgesamt der Eindruck vermittelt, daß das Schaf gerne die Blume hätte, deren Blüte zum Licht gewandt war. Das Problem war nur, daß man schon sah, wie die Spitze der Klippe auf der die Blume wuchs, von unten anfing zu bröckeln.

Unter dem Bild war die gedruckte Schrift zu lesen: _Das Leben ist kurz._

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Der anonyme Postkartenschreiber schien einen seltsamen Humor zu besitzen. Dann drehte er die Karte und las, was mit der von Zauberstäben standardmäßig produzierten Schrift dort niedergeschrieben stand:

_Merlin sei Dank nicht ‚zu' kurz._

_Ich bin froh, daß es dir gut geht, Severus._

o-O-O-o

Einen Moment blieb dem Tränkemeister die Luft weg. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, daß der Kartenschreiber ziemlich genau wußte, daß er heute bei einem Todesser-Treffen war. Sicher war er sich natürlich nicht.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte die andere Karte aus seiner obersten Schublade, laß noch mal den Text darauf und sein Verdacht erhärtete sich. Der oder die Kartenschreiberin mußte sehr genau wissen, wie es ihm beim Empfang der Karten gegangen war und hatte versucht ihm eine entsprechende Aufheiterung zu schicken. Und er mußte auch von dem Treffen gewußt haben, sonst hätte er nicht erst geschrieben, daß er auf sich aufpassen sollte und nun, daß er erleichtert war, daß es ihm gut ging.

Damit fiel die Möglichkeit, daß es ein dummer Schülerstreich war schon mal weg.

* * *

Na, was denkt ihr nun? Über wilde Gedankenspiele in Reviews freu' ich mich immer.. ;-)

Ciao M -die jetzt aufs Sofa liegt und sich von der Sonne braten läßt-


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo zusammen, da ich gerade extrem gute Laune habe, gibt's heute schon ein neues Kapitel, von dem ich hoffe, daß es euch gefällt. :-)

Danke an: _marisa_ + _steffi_ (hab ja schon gesagt: Ihr könnt ruhig spekulieren, wer der oder die Kartenschreiber/in ist.. :-) freu mich immer über sowas), _Ramsi_ (-Kleber und Schmiergelpapier reicht- Vielleicht hilft das deinem Tisch.. ;-)), _Keeline_ (Lucius? -g-unschuldig pfeift und nix sagt-), _Tinadragon_ (Och.. irgendwer liegt schon richtig.. -g- zu deiner sag ich nur soviel: Keine Angst, es ist keiner der momentanen Lehrer von Hogwarts. ;-)), _Josephine_ (was ist denn dein Lieblingspairing? -g-), _Chromoxid_ (Hey, warst du in Sevs Kopf? -auf das Kapitel zeigt-), _Thaia_ (ähm ja, Sofa steht bei mir auch drinnen, aber mehr oder weniger direkt darüber hab ich ein Dachfenster.. -g- man zerläuft ziemlich, wenn da die Sonne draufscheint. ;-)), _Tasha_ (Keinerlei Spekulationen sind leseunwürdig.. also spuck's aus.. -aufmunternden Stups gibt-)

Zu den Spekulationen sag ich jetzt nur noch: Sev grübelt auch noch... also machst ruhig noch ein bißchen mit.. ;-)

* * *

Es dauerte etliche Wochen in denen Severus überlegen konnte, was diese seltsamen Karten mit den Schafen bedeuteten. Aber er kam nicht dahinter. Worüber er sich klar wurde war, daß es jemand aus dem Phönix-Orden sein mußte.

Der Tränkemeister war sich sicher, daß beide Karten auf das Todessertreffen gemünzt gewesen waren. Die Schüler konnten davon jedoch nichts wissen. Er hoffte es zumindest. Denn wenn sie etwas wüßten, hieße das, daß irgendein Elternteil seiner Schüler, das auch Mitglied der Anhänger des dunklen Lords war, sein Kind über das Treffen informiert hatte. Und wenn dem so war, war er recht sicher, daß es wirklich das Elternteil einer _seiner _Schüler war, da ihm nichts darüber bekannt war, daß die Tatsache, daß es etliche Todesser unter den Schülereltern gab, auch auf Mitglieder anderer Häuser außer seinen Slytherins zutraf. Er konnte sich aber keinen Grund vorstellen, wegen dem einer der Schüler von dem Treffen wissen mußte. Außerdem würde ihn keiner von ihnen mit ‚du' ansprechen, sondern immer beim respektvollen ‚Sie', ‚Sir' oder ‚Professor' bleiben.

Ein anderer Todesser konnte es genausowenig sein, da sich niemand von denen um sein Wohl sorgte und da der Kartenschreiber ihn eindeutig geduzt und sogar seinen Vornamen genutzt hatte, ging er davon aus, daß es jemand aus seiner näheren Umgebung sein mußte, der ihn schon länger kannte, was bei seinen begrenzten Kontakten zur Außenwelt nur noch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens für eine Auswahl zuließ. Alle anderen waren tot oder wollten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, seit er beschuldigt worden war ein Mitglied der Todesser gewesen zu sein, vor nun beinahe 13 Jahren – trotz Dumbledores Führsprache.

Er hatte jedoch keine Idee _wer_ und vor allem _warum_ ihm diese Karten geschickt worden waren. Außerdem stellte er sich die elementare Frage: War derjenige wirklich um sein Wohl besorgt? Oder war es nur ein schlechter Scherz?

Doch so einen Scherz traute er eigentlich nur Black zu. Die zweite Karte, die er erhalten hatte würde auch zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor passen, zumindest vom Bild. Der erleichtert klingende Text entsprach jedoch überhaupt nicht dem Mann, mit dem er seit Jahren verfeindet war. Dieser hätte sich eher gefreut ihn endlich los zu sein, wäre ihm etwas passiert. Und vor allem der Text der ersten Karte entsprach nicht Black. Dafür war sie viel zu... lieb... gewesen.

Vielleicht war die Karte ja von Molly Weasley. Bei der Begeisterung, die ihr Mann für Muggeldinge hegte, kam sie am ehesten an so etwas heran. Und wenn es Molly war, dann war es nur eine freundliche Geste, denn egal, was irgend jemand anderes von ihm hielt, oder wie er sich benahm: Molly wäre besorgt um jedes Mitglied des Ordens. Aber warum sollte sie ausgerechnet ihm so etwas schicken? Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Severus stand vor einem Rätsel.

Da sich nun aber mehrere Wochen nichts mehr in Sachen ‚Postkarten' getan hatte, hakte er es unter kurzzeitiger und vorübergegangener Überraschung ab und versuchte es wieder zu verdrängen.

o-O-O-o

Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne den oder die geheimnisvollen Postkartenschreiber gemacht. Denn gerade als er sich wieder einmal sein allabendliches Glas Wein gönnen wollte, hörte er ein vertrautes Kratzen an der einzigen Fensterscheibe, die er in seinen Räumen hatte.

Er zog mißtrauisch die Brauen zusammen und ging hin, um aufzumachen und sofort flatterte ein kleiner Expreßuhu vor seine Füße. Der kleine Vogel hatte etwas zuviel Schwung genommen und war nicht an der Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers vorbeigekommen, so war er gegen ihn geprallt und zu Boden getrudelt. Nun saß er unten und schuhute herausfordernd zu dem größeren Wesen, das ihn schmal lächelnd beobachtete. Also bückte sich Severus, um ihn hochzuheben, auf den Tisch zu setzen und einen schon viel zu bekannt aussehenden Umschlag von seinem Fuß zu entfernen.

Der Uhu schuhute begeistert, hüpfte mit seinen kleinen Füßen über den Tisch und schnappte sich frech einender Kekse, welche Werlle für Severus besorgt haben mußte, stürzte sich dann mit Schwung vom Tisch, um gleich darauf, mit den Flügeln schlagend, wieder in Severus' Blickfeld zu gelangen und nach draußen zu flattern.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, von welcher Poststation diese Vögel waren, aber mit diesem hier hatte der Besitzer sicher immer ‚viel Spaß'. Dann schloß er das Fenster, setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, von dem er bei der Ankunft des Boten aufgestanden war, überprüfte, wie jedesmal, den Brief mit einem Zauber und öffnete dann das Siegel.

Wieder war ein Schaf zu sehen, das traurig auf einem zerklüfteten Untergrund saß und nach oben winkte, zu einem kleinen runden Ball, der sich als die Erde entpuppte. Severus brauchte einen Moment, bis er kapiert hatte, daß das Schaf scheinbar auf dem Mond saß. Darunter stand:

_Liebe Grüße von viel zu weit weg..._

Neugierig drehte er die Karte herum, um herauszufinden, wie es weiterging.

_...laß dich von Albus nicht zu sehr einspannen morgen..._

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Was war das jetzt bitte? Er sollte sich morgen nicht zu sehr einspannen lassen? Er überlegte. Morgen war Halloween und er würde, wie üblich, Aufsicht machen müssen. Wußte der unbekannte Postkartenschreiber irgend etwas, was er nicht wußte? Er hoffte nicht.

Es wurde immer ominöser.

* * *

-dumdidum- Na, wer zieht nun seine Ideen zurück und entscheidet sich um? -g- Oder bleibt ihr alle bei eurer Meinung, wer es ist? -lächel- Sagt mir das doch bitte... und ach ja.. natürlich interessiert mich auch, wie ihr das Kapitel fandet. ;-)

Ciao M


	4. Chapter 4

Wow.. na die meisten sind ja auf der richtigen Fährte... -g- Zum Schuljahr, nachdem gefragt wurde: Die Geschichte spielt in Harrys 5. Schuljahr. -smile- Das wird aber im Laufe der Story noch Glasklar.. ;-)

Danke an: Marisa, ramsesverdammt (-einen gewissen Zauberer in nen Kilt packt und den gewissen, inzwischen sehr rotwangigen Zauberer, der auch noch recht grimmig guckt zu dir hinschiebt- Kannst' jetzt besser gucktn? -g-), Luzifer (Geh doch mal auf der Website gucken, die haben auch nen Online-Shop -g-), elidor (Du hast es erfaßt.. -zwinkert ganz breit- Jep, hatte das Pairing woanders schon angekündigt... ;-)), Ari, Josephine (sorry, noch nicht länger... aber dafür kam's ja schnell, nicht wahr? -g-), Chromoxid (Ja, ihr kennt die Person. ;-)), Tasha (-äääng- noch ein Tipp bitte.. noch 2 Versuche. ;-)), Thaia (-Fächer überreicht, zum Rauchwölkchenwegwedeln-), Keeline (-sich jedweden Kommi verkneift-), Besserweiss (-anspring und knuddel- Schnell genug? -g- Ein gewisses anderes Etwas gelesen? -sehnsüchtig auf Mail wartet-g-)

So, nun aber viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Zum Glück des Hausvorstandes von Slytherin schien der anonyme Kartenschreiber nicht mehr gewußt zu haben, als er selbst. Er hatte wirklich nur Aufsicht zu halten an Halloween. Das bedeutete einige Zeit gelangweilt in einer Ecke der großen Halle herumstehen und die Schüler beobachten. Eingreifen, wenn es zu turbulent wurde und versuchen, so wenig Schaden wie möglich an sein Trommelfell kommen zu lassen durch zu laute und schrille Musik – die den Schülern im Gegensatz zu ihm sehr gut gefiel.

Danach war noch das Patrouillieren in den Gängen der Schule an der Reihe. Ausreißer von der Feier mußten eingefangen werden, zurück in die große Halle geschickt werden, oder – nach entsprechendem Punktabzug natürlich – in ihre Häuser, da die offizielle Feier schon längst vorbei war. Gegen das Weiterfeiern in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen konnte Snape natürlich nichts tun, zumindest nicht bei den anderen Häusern. Bei seinen Slytherins griff er jedoch scharf durch und es war allgemein bekannt, daß der dunkelhaarige Tränkeprofessor spätestens zwei Stunden nach Ende der offiziellen Feier im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stand und alle noch verbliebenen Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle scheuchte und auch Strafarbeiten in seinem eigenen Haus verteilte, sollte irgend jemand dagegen murren oder auch nur etwas zu langsam dabei sein, seine Siebensachen zusammenzupacken und im Bett zu verschwinden.

Mehr war nicht angefallen und so rätselte Snape eine ganze Woche, was die Worte auf der Karte hatten bedeuten sollen. Dann kam schon die nächste Überraschung:

Severus kam von seinem Unterricht in seine Räume und fand einen Werlle vor, der stur auf eine Eule starrte, deren Halskette sie wieder als Expreßboten kennzeichnete.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte der Tränkemeister verwundert und der Hauself sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Oh, Sir kommen vor dem Essen noch mal in Sirs Räume. Das ist gut..." Der Elf nickte eifrig.

„Ja, das tue ich, und was machst du hier?", verlangte Severus erneut Aufklärung. Jeden anderen Elfen hätte er schon davongejagt, damit er sich um seine Post kümmern konnte, aber da sich Werlle immer so gut um ihn kümmerte, hatte dieser irgendwie einen Stein im Brett bei dem meist so grimmigen Zauberer und durfte nun erklären, warum er hier und nicht in der Küche, der Wäscherei, oder sonstwo im Schloß unterwegs war.

„Werlle wollte nur das Glas austauschen..." Er zeigte erst auf das Rotweinglas vor seiner Nase und dann auf das frische Glas auf dem Sideboard. „...da wollte die Eule Sir eine Nachricht bringen." Nun deutete er auf das Tier, das auf Snapes Wohnzimmertisch stand und den Elfen mißtrauisch beäugte. Snape nickte, um den kleinen Kerl zum Weitersprechen zu bringen, was dieser dann mit Freude tat. „Werlle dachte sich, daß er der Eule Sirs Post auch abmachen könnte und Sir dann den Brief bringen könnte, aber Werlle hat einen Schlag bekommen..."

Snape nickte wieder. Scheinbar hatte der Absender den Brief mit einem Zauber belegt, der so lange wirkte, bis er die Post an sich genommen hatte und dafür sorgte, daß auch nur _er_ den Brief nehmen konnte. Nach Empfang des Briefes hörte der Zauber auf zu wirken und war deswegen bei seinem Test auch nicht festzustellen gewesen.

Der Schreiber verstand also etwas von seinem Handwerk.

„Jedenfalls hat Werlle dann beschlossen auf Sir zu warten, damit die Eule nicht wieder davonfliegt und Sir seine Post auch sicher bekommt..."

Severus war versucht sich an die Stirn zu schlagen, aber jahrelange Übung in Beherrschung hielt ihn davon ab. Natürlich blieb die Eule so lange, bis er den Brief hatte – Werlle war manchmal wirklich zu naiv. Aber er hatte es gut gemeint und so entließ er ihn. Er brannte schon darauf zu erfahren, was er diesmal erhielt, denn die Eule war dieselbe, welche die zweite Karte gebracht hatte.

„Schon gut Werlle, jetzt bin ich ja da und kann den Brief entgegennehmen. Du kannst gehen..."

Der Elf nickte beflissen und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Die Eule streckte ihm mit einem hochmütig weggedrehten Kopf, für den wohl Werlle die Ursache war, ihr Bein entgegen und ließ sich von ihm den Brief abnehmen, bevor sie sich in die Luft erhob und schnell aus dem noch immer offenen Fenster flog.

Severus ging ihr nach, verschloß es hinter ihr und wanderte zurück zum Tisch, um nebenher zu inspizieren, was ihm der Elf da für Süßigkeiten gebracht hatte. Schon auf dem Weg brach er das Siegel auf, um die im Umschlag befindliche Postkarte herauszuziehen. Nach einer der Makronen greifend, die in einer Schale auf dem Tisch lagen, begann er, sich die Karte anzusehenund im nächsten Moment versagten ihm seine Beine, als er den Text las.

_Du erhellst mein Leben!_, war da zu lesen.

Ein Schaf lugte hinter einer Glühbirne hervor und blickte harmlos zu einem anderen Schaf, das die Arme ausgestreckt hatte. Und wenn ihn seine Augen nicht trogen, dann war der Wolframdraht in der Glühbirne in der Mitte geformt wie ein kleines Herz.

War dieser ominöse Postkartenschreiber etwa eine heimliche Verehrerin?

Schnell drehte er den Karton herum, doch auf der anderen Seite stand nur der Satz: _Ich hoffe, die Postkarten erhellen deines auch ein wenig._

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. Er schluckte mehrmals, räusperte sich und erlangte schließlich mehr oder weniger seine Fassung zurück.

Seine Gedanken rasten. War das nun positiv oder nicht?

Das Bild und der Satz vorne auf der Karte waren ja wohl eindeutig, aber der vom Absender hinzugefügte Satz entschärfte das Ganze wieder. Nun wußte er gar nicht mehr, was er davon halten sollte.

Zumindest beschlich ihn das dumpfe Gefühl, daß es _nicht_ Molly war, die ihm diese Karten schickte. Und wieder einmal fragte er sich intensiv, wer es denn sein könnte, der sogar das Geld für Expreßeulen ausgab, um ihm diese Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen.

Die oberste Weasley würde bestimmt nicht solche Andeutungen machen. Dann vielleicht doch Sirius, der ihn nur veralbern wollte und irgendwann mit einem ‚Ätsch, du hast dir wirklich was drauf eingebildet?' daherkam? Und womöglich setzte er noch ein ‚Wer soll dich schon gerne haben, du Kotzbrocken?' nach.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wollte darüber gar nicht nachdenken in diesem Moment. Die Karte wegwerfen konnte er aber genauso wenig. Daher schloß er sie erst mal in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches, in der schon die anderen Karten gut verstaut lagen.

Irgendwann würde er schon die Wahrheit herausbekommen.

* * *

So.. und da die meisten ja inzwischen auf dem richtigen Dampfer sind mit ihrer Vermutung, um wen es sich handelt, stell' ich nun für diese mal die Frage: Was denkt ihr, wie lange Sev noch braucht es herauszufinden? -g- Alle, die sich noch unsicher sind, dürfen natürlich gerne noch weiterspekulieren. -zwinkert-

Ciao M -die grade überlegt, für wann sie das nächste Chap planen soll ;-)-


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, nachdem ihr so fleißig wart mit reviewn, stell ich nun natürlich umso lieber das nächste Kapitel on.. :-) Ich hoffe, ihr sagt mir wieder so eifrig eure Meinung dazu.

Noch mal für alle, die sich über meine Postkartenkennstnisse wundern (Go hatte danach gefragt und nicht als erste): Die Schafkarten sind von Sheepworld und dazu gibt's auch eine Website. Einfach www davor und ein de hintendran und ihr landet auf deren offiziellen Werbeseite. -G- Da war ich auch und deswegen kenne ich so viele von den Karten – wobei ich einige doch ein wenig abgeändert habe. Aber andere haben einfach super gepaßt. -g-

Danke an: _Chromoxid_ (Arme brechen? So selbstverstümmlerisch soll Sirius sein?), _Besserweiss_ (-snieft wegen der Flaute leise vor sich hin-), _Lorelei_ (-lach- Jaja, Werlle war irgendwie so ne Spontankreation, die mich beim Schreiben einfach angefallen hat. Hoffe meine nächste ‚Kreation' gefällt dir auch.. ;-)), _Josephine_ (öhm.. Sev braucht noch ne Weile.. und es verquatscht sich auch irgendwann jemand.. -g- aber ob es der Schreiber ist? -unschuldig pfeift-), _Go_ (ich liiiebe das ß. ;-) Die ‚Ankündigung' kam übrigens in ner Story im Frühjahr...), _Keeline_ (-lachend überm Tisch hängt- Du weiß ja warum... -lol-), _Ramsi_ (Sev ist immer noch von der Rolle.. bist du gaaanz sicher, daß du nur unter seinen Kilt geguckt hast? -grübelt- Hm.. vielleicht war es auch das und er hat jetzt Angst, daß er seine ‚Wirkung' -hüst- verliert? -ihn mal fragen gehen muß-), _Luzifer_ (na und, schon auf der Site gewesen? -g-), _Roya_ (Dankeschön.. nun hoffe ich natürlich, daß du dich weiterhin entschließt zu kommentieren. ;-)), _Ari_ (ich glaube, du wirst über Sevs Reaktion überrascht sein. -G- aber es dauert noch ne Weile, bis dahin. ;-))

Nun viel Spaß mit Sev und seinen Karten. ;-)

* * *

Immer wieder wanderte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit in der folgenden Zeit zu den Karten, obwohl er mit aller Kraft versuchte, sie aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Beim nächsten Treffen des Phönix-Ordens beobachtete er daher die Anwesenden noch genauer, um irgendeinen Hinweis zu bekommen, doch auch das brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Allerdings brachte es ihm wieder eine Karte, die von einer Expreßeule gebracht wurde, die er noch nicht kannte.

Er fragte sich kurz, ob der Absender die Poststation geändert hatte oder einfach die ursprüngliche Station eine neue Eule ausgewählt hatte, dann machte er sich daran die übliche Prozedur durchzuführen: Erst den Testzauber, dann das Brechen des Siegels und schließlich das Herausziehen der Karte.

Die Augen hatte er zugekniffen und er beschloß, sich dieses Mal zuerst zu setzen, bevor er einen Blick darauf warf. Dann endlich wagte er es, sich die Nachricht anzusehen.

Zuerst achtete er auf das Bild und ignorierte den Text, was auch nicht schwer war, da es sehr wenig davon gab.

Acht Schafe waren zu sehen. Alle mit hellem Fell, die in einem Rechteck den Rand der Karte säumten. Sie hatten alle gleich große Nasen, gleich große Augen, gleich große Ohren und standen alle in der gleichen neutralen Haltung da.

In der Mitte war ein neuntes Schaf zu sehen, das komplett anders aussah und vom Absender verzaubert worden war. Es war schwarz, blinzelte ihn allen ernstes aus seinen Punktaugen an, wackelte mit den Ohren und sprang völlig außer sich immer wieder in die Höhe.

War das etwa eine Anspielung auf ihn und seine dunklen Roben? Wieder einmal runzelte der Tränkemeister die Stirn. Dafür sah es jedoch zu freudig aus. Er war da doch eher der eiskalte und grummelige Typ.

Er beschloß nun doch nach dem Text zu sehen und las: _Sei einzigartig!_

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde immer seltsamer.

Neugierig drehte er die Karte herum, um nach der persönlichen Nachricht zu sehen, die bisher immer dagewesen war und auch heute nicht fehlte:

_Egal, was die anderen sagen: Bleib wie du bist._

o-O-O-o

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann brach es aus Severus heraus: „Was, bei Salazar Slytherin...?"

Die geheimnisvolle Person wurde immer seltsamer für ihn. Einmal war es komplett harmlos, was sie ihm schickte, dann machte die Karte den Eindruck, als hätte sich jemand – was wirklich einem Weltwunder gleich kam – in ihn verliebt und dann bekam er einfach eine alltägliche Weisheit, an die er sich sowieso schon seit Jahren hielt.

Vorsichtig legte er die Karte auf den Tisch, als könne sie ihm etwas tun – abgesehen von dem, was sie eh schon tat: ihn verwirren. Dann stand er auf und holte die restlichen Karten, die er alle sorgsam aufgehoben hatte.

Er legte die Karten nacheinander auf den Tisch, in der Reihenfolge, in der er sie erhalten hatte und saß sinnierend darüber.

o-O-O-o

Eine halbe Stunde später war er immer noch nicht weitergekommen: Es waren und blieben Karten, die ihr Geheimnis nicht preisgaben. Er hatte keinerlei Schema entdeckt. Keinen Sinn in der Reihenfolge – zumindest keinen, der ihm klar geworden war. Nicht den kleinsten Hinweis, was das alles bedeuten sollte.

Irgendwann zückte er dann seinen Zauberstab, um die Karten dazu zu bringen, verborgene Elemente preis zu geben. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen kamen nur die Aufdrucke der Herstellerfirma zum Vorschein, die ihm überhaupt nichts sagten. Es waren nur Bezeichnungen wie die unverbindliche Preisempfehlung, der Strichcode, Copyrightrechte und der Herstellungsort, der überraschenderweise nicht in England war.

Wieder ein Puzzleteil mehr, von dem er nicht wußte, wo er es einfügen sollte: Wer aus dem Phönixorden war in letzter Zeit im Ausland gewesen?

Alle die ihm einfielen waren nur in England unterwegs. Auch für den Orden war, soweit er wußte, niemand im außerbritischen Bereich tätig gewesen. Der Einzige, von dem er nicht genau wußte, was er im vergangenen Jahr getrieben hatte, was wieder nur Black, der ihm aber bestimmt nicht riet so zu bleiben wie er war.

Es waren inzwischen fünf Karten, die entweder auf eine Situation, in der er sich befand, oder auf ihn selbst zugeschnitten waren, zumindest meistens. Der oder bessergesagt die Absenderin mußte über ihn und seine Tätigkeit wirklich gut Bescheid wissen. Und sie mußte die ganzen Informationen auch immer zeitig bekommen, so schnell wie die Eulen ihn erreicht hatten, bei der ersten und vor allem der zweiten Karte. Tatsächlich mußte die Person es direkt von Dumbledore erfahren haben, sonst hätte die Eule, egal von woher sie kam, ihm die zweite Nachricht nicht so kurze Zeit nach seiner Rückkehr vom Treffen bei Dem-dessen-Name-niemand-zu-nennen-wagte erreicht.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte schwer. Er würde nicht darum herum kommen den Direktor zu fragen, wen er informiert hatte nach seinem letzten Bericht. Die Frage war, ob es das wert war ihn einzuweihen. Aber wenn er das Geheimnis lösen wollte, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit.

o-O-O-o

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Snape vor dem Wasserspeier, der ihn zum Büro des Schulleiters führen konnte. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um das Paßwort zu sagen, das diesmal nicht einfacher hätte sein können: Zitronendrops. Albus wurde wirklich alt. Zu seiner Beruhigung wechselte er die Paßwörter jedoch so häufig, daß es wohl nichts ausmachen würde.

„Zitro..." Das Wort war schon fast aus ihm herausgeschlüpft, als er den Mund zuklappte und es sich anders überlegte.

Er wollte nicht wegen so einer Lappalie so ein Aufhebens machen. Dumbledore würde sich zwar königlich amüsieren, was dem alten Mann bestimmt gut tat, aber lächerlich machen wollte Snape sich nun wirklich nicht. Also drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging wieder in seine Räume, um die Karten wegzuräumen.

Was machte er sich auch solche Gedanken darüber. Es waren nur Karten. Nicht gefährliches, nichts beunruhigendes. Nur etwas, das seine Neugier entfacht hatte. Aber nichts, mit was er den vielbeschäftigten Direktor einer anerkannten Zaubererschule belästigen mußte.

* * *

Na, und? Was sagt ihr nun? -g- Ach ja.. wollt ihr Donnerstag schon das nächste Kapitel? -lächel-

Ciao M


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem sich doch einige so mit Reviews beeilt haben, war ich schon fast versucht, das Kapitel schon vorher reinzustellen.. aber da ich Donnerstag ja angekündigt habe, hab' ich mich zurückgehalten. Aber wenn ihr weiter so fleißig seid, dann könnte ich echt meine guten Vorsätze, was das updaten dieser Geschichte angeht über den Haufen werfen.. -schief grinst- D.h. für alle, die bisher nur als Schwarzleser reingeguckt haben (und ich weiß, ihr seid da.. ;-)): Reviewn kann sich lohnen, wenn man mehr lesen will.. ;-) ich freu' mich wirklich, wenn ihr was sagt...

Danke jedenfalls an die, die bisher schon den Mut hatten, was zu sagen. Das waren diesmal:

Ramsi (ich darf doch so sagen, oder? -G-), Roya (schwarze Schafe? Ich glaub eher verrückte Schafe? -lach-), Luzifer (-tätschel- Nicht durchdrehen, ja? -smile-), Thaia (-flüster-sich umguckt- also auf Ffde hab ich's unter P12-Slash gepostet, was sagt dir das? -G-), Lorelei (Ach.. willst du etwa das Gift? -lach-Flakon rüberreicht- ;-)), Keeline (Laß es bloß Sev nicht hören, daß er zum Knuddeln ist. ;-)), Besserweiss (Du hast Post! ;-)), Chromoxid (Keine Angst, irgendwann wird sich die Person schon noch trauen. ;-) Oder vielleicht doch nicht? -unschuldig guckt-), Tasha (Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ihm AD hätte helfen können.. -lol-), Josephine (ich sag nur: Sheepworld Website.. Die meisten gibt es, aber nicht alle. ;-)), Go (ach, wär dir das etwa nicht peinlich? -g-)

Aber nun endlich zum Kapitel. Diesmal bekommt der gute Sev sogar 2 Postkarten. ;-)

* * *

Auch wenn Snape beschlossen hatte, daß er die ganze Geschichte mit den Karten für sich behalten würde, so wartete er doch regelrecht auf die nächste Nachricht dieser Art. Vielleicht würde diese Karte ihm ja den entscheidenden Hinweis liefern.

Er fieberte ihr regelrecht entgegen und spätestens nach einer Woche des Wartens hatte ein gespanntes Kribbeln von ihm Besitz ergriffen, das ihn komplett ausfüllte.

Eine weitere Woche verstrich, in der nichts passierte, da traf er auf dem Gang auf eine wütende Umbridge, die aussah, als hätte sie in einen elektrisch geladenen Kamin gefaßt. Nur durch seine Selbstbeherrschung war es ihm möglich, sich das Kichern zu verkneifen. Er konnte sogar fragen: „Alles in Ordnung, werte Kollegin?"

Doch diese warf ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu und stapfte an ihm vorbei.

Severus setzte seinen ursprünglichen Weg, der ihn in seine Räume führte, fort und fand bald heraus, warum die Großinquisitorin so angerußt – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ausgesehen hatte: Vor seinem Fenster saß wieder eine Expreßeule, die ebenfalls etwas zerrupft aussah, als hätte sie gerade einen Kampf überstanden.

Severus lächelte boshaft.

Er hatte davon gehört, daß die Post seit neuestem überprüft wurde, aber bisher hatte er es noch nicht anhand von Spuren an den Überbringern oder seinen Nachrichten tatsächlich erlebt. Die Eule schien sich jedoch fleißig gewehrt zu haben und auch der Brief, den er ihr abnahm, war unversehrt. Das Siegel war ungebrochen und es sah auch eindeutig nicht erneuert aus, was bei der einfachen Art, in der es hergestellt worden war, schon hätte passieren können.

Zum Dank für ihren Widerstand gab er der Eule einen Keks, den diese dankbar annahm. Dann flatterte sie davon, was ihm zeigte, daß diese, genau wie alle ihre Vorgänger, im Voraus bezahlt worden war.

Äußerst gespannt vor Neugierde machte sich der Schwarzhaarige daran den Brief zu öffnen und war enttäuscht, als er die leere Karte sah.

Da wurde das Weiß der Karte an einer Ecke angehoben, wie ein Vorhang und ein verschmitztes Schaf blickte hektisch hin und her. Der Schreiber hatte eindeutig eine Affinität zu diesen Tieren, stellte er fest.

Dann informierte das Tier ihn durch eine über ihm erscheinende Schrift:

_Pssst... irgendjemand hat irgendjemanden ziemlich gerne... aber pssst, ich hab nix gesagt._

Dann wurde der Vorhang wieder zugeklappt.

Severus starrte auf die Karte und nach einigen Minuten wiederholte sich das ganze einfach, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. Es sah richtig niedlich aus. Der oder die Absender/in hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben mit dem Zauber.

Dann drehte er die Karte herum und las die Rückseite.

_...ich hoffe das ist nicht so schlimm für dich..._

Es klang leicht melancholisch für Snape und er fragte sich, was für Komplexe der Schreiber hatte – oder dachte, daß _er_, Severus Snape, hatte. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm klar, daß es da wirklich jemanden zu geben schien, der ihn mochte. Ihn, Severus Snape. Genauso wie er war. Und ein warmes Gefühl begann sich in seinem Bauch breit zu machen.

Gleich darauf kam ihm wieder der Gedanke, daß es nur ein Streich sein könnte, mit dem ihn jemand langsam mürbe machen wollte, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken einfach. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er wollte es einfach genießen. Er hoffte nur, daß die nächste Karte dieses Gefühl nicht gleich zunichte machen würde.

o-O-O-o

Die nächste Karte ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und die Schreiberin oder der Schreiber schien mal wieder genau zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging.

Als er die Eule, die genauso zerrupft ausgesehen hatte, wie die Letzte, entlassen hatte und den Testzauber über den Umschlag ausgesprochen hatte, den er beinahe vergessen hätte, so begierig war er darauf die Nachricht zu erfahren, öffnete er den Umschlag, ohne jedoch auf die Postkarte zu sehen, die er gerade daraus hervorgezogen hatte.

Zuerst mußte er tief Luft holen, um Kraft zu schöpfen – schließlich konnte jederzeit der große Knall kommen und er erfahren, daß ihn wirklich nur jemand veräppeln wollte – und dann sah er auf das Bild.

Wieder ein Schaf, das ihn nur durch seine Anwesenheit auf der Karte zum Lächeln brachte. Er wartete und fragte sich, was das einzelne Schaf nun bedeuten sollte, als er feststellte, daß die Arme des Tieres langsam aber stetig länger wurden. Nach einer halben Minute hatten die Hufe des Schafes den Kartenrand erreicht und nun begann das Gesicht sich zu verändern. Die Augen wurden immer enger, bis sie fest zusammengepreßt waren und der Kopf des Tieres hob sich, so daß langsam aber sicher ein breites Grinsen zu sehen war.

Dann erschienen die Worte:

_Ich hab dich soooooo lieb..._

Auch auf Severus' Gesicht erschien so ein Grinsen, wie das Schaf es im Gesicht hatte und die Panik, daß es ein Streich war, verminderte sich merklich, doch sie wich nicht ganz von ihm, also drehte er die Karte und blickte auf den Text, der dorthin gezaubert war:

_...und das ist mein voller Ernst. Ganz ehrlich, Severus!_

Und wieder war da sein Name, der zeigte, daß es wirklich an ihn gerichtet war und das gleiche warme Gefühl wie bei der letzten Karte durchflutete ihn, gleichzeitig aber auch das mulmige Gefühl, daß ihn da jemand verdammt gut kannte und er wußte nicht, ob ihm das wirklich so lieb war.

* * *

So, wer traut sich jetzt was zu sagen? Ich beiße bestimmt nicht... oder? -zu denen schiel, die bisher immer fleißig gereviewt haben-

Ciao M


	7. Chapter 7

-sich kringelig freut- Na ihr habt euch aber ins Zeug gelegt mit dem Review-schreiben. Dann kommt hier als Belohnung gleich noch ein Kapitel, das sogar ein wenig länger ist, als die vorherigen. -G-

Danke an: Aleya (ja, kann dich beruhige: Es ist garantiert nicht Umbridge, auch, wenn sie noch ein paar Auftritte hat. ;-)), ramsi (-schon mal Lappen reicht für das Kapitel- ;-)), Cyberrat (Hauselfe? -prustet-), Maxine (-zurückknuddelt- Schön, daß du wieder dabei bist. ;-)), Luzifer (Offizier, mit 7? Öhm.. hört sich interessant an. ;-) Mach doch ne Story draus.. -unschuldig grinsend ein kleines Plotbunnylein rüberschiebt-), Tasha (und, schon von dem Grinsen erholt? -G-), Chromoxid (Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, daß Sev mit Männern.. ähm.. war das jetzt ernst gemeint? -mit Tellergroßen Augen rübersieht-), Keeline (Sorry, keine Wackelkarte, sondern ne einfache, die von der schreibenden Person gut animiert wurde. ;-)), cardie (-mal wieder auf die Sheepworld-website verweist-), Thaia (Tipp: von deinen 7 Punkten stimmen 6 ;-)), Go (-zu ‚Liebespostkarten' nix sagt, sondern nur aufs Kapitel zeigt-), Lorelei (na und, Appetit befriedigt? -g-)

Und nun viel Spaß mit der nächsten Postkarte. ;-)

* * *

Als das nächste Treffen des Phönixordens stattfand, konnte Severus nicht gleich ins Haus, weil eine Mutter mit ihren Kindern direkt vor dem Eingang einen ziemlich großen Krach hatte. So lange stehen bleiben, bis das Gezeter abgeklungen war, wäre etwas auffällig gewesen, also schlenderte er, wie ein Fußgänger, der zuviel Zeit hatte, langsam weiter und besah sich die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern der Muggelgeschäfte um den Grimmaulplatz herum.

Eines war eine Modeboutique, bei der ihm ein kurzer Blick bestätigte, daß er absolut nichts mit Muggelmode anfangen konnte. Am frischen Obst, das vor dem nächsten Geschäft in den Halterungen auslag, ging er auch relativ schnell vorbei – das konnte er sich genauso gut in der Winkelgasse besorgen und dort wußte er genau, wo er gute Qualität bekam. Der kleine Laden mit der schlichten Aufschrift ‚Im- und Exportwaren' reizte ihn jedoch. In dem gerade mal zwei Mann breiten Schaufenster drängten sich die Waren zusammen – es war ein reines Sammelsurium. Allerdings entdeckte er in dem ganzen Chaos eine schöne Taschenuhr, die sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, also betrat er den Laden.

Eine kleine Glocke klingelte und er fühlte sich sofort heimisch. Genau so Glocken gab es in der Zaubererwelt auch. Neugierig stöberte er herum, bis ihn der Verkäufer freundlich ansprach. „Guten Tag der Herr, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sie haben eine Taschenuhr im Schaufenster ausgestellt. Könnte ich mir diese vielleicht einmal genauer ansehen?"

„Aber natürlich", meinte der freundliche Mann und eilte davon. Während er die Uhr aus dem Chaos fischte, konnte sich Severus noch etwas umsehen und entdeckte etwas erstaunliches: Postkarten. Und zwar Comicähnliche Postkarten die reichlich mit Schafen bevölkert waren.

„Niedlich, nicht wahr?", schreckte der Verkäufer ihn auf und Severus konnte in seiner Überraschung über den Fund nur nicken. „Hier die Uhr", wurde ihm da auch schon das Gewünschte in die Hand gedrückt und er mußte sich von den Karten losreißen.

„Sie kommt aus Japan", erklärte der Verkäufer dienstbeflissen, als sich der Tränkemeister das gute Stück besah und auf der Rückseite ein japanisches Schriftzeichen entdeckte. „Der Enkel des ehemaligen Besitzers mußte sich leider davon trennen, im Zuge der Haushaltsauflösung. Er hat mir etwas von einem Erbstreit erzählt, weswegen er so viel Geld wie..."

Der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach den Redefluß. Das interessierte ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht. „Wieviel?", fragte er statt dessen.

Erfreut einen wirklich interessierten Käufer gefunden zu haben, nannte der Mann einen Preis...

o-O-O-o

Einige Minuten später stand Severus um eine Uhr reicher und einiges an Muggelgeld ärmer vor dem Grimmaulplatz und konnte endlich ungesehen im Herrenhaus der Blacks verschwinden, in dem die anderen schon auf ihn warteten. Nur Mundungus war noch nicht eingetroffen, aber das wunderte niemanden. Der Alte nahm die Treffen meist etwas lockerer und kam häufiger zu spät, da er noch ‚wichtige Geschäfte'zu erledigen hatte.

Als Severus nun da war, eröffnete Dumbledore das Treffen und der Tränkemeister beobachtete sehr genau, wer anwesend war. Genauso aufmerksam registrierte er bei jedem, wie oft er zu ihm blickte. Auch _wie_ er angesehen wurde, versuchte er zu analysieren.

Die Tatsache, daß er so nahe an ihrem Treffpunkt den Ursprung der Postkarten, die er seit Beginn des Schuljahres geschickt bekam, gefunden hatte, hatten seine Jagdinstinkte geweckt. Zu seinem Leidwesen verhielten sich alle vollkommen normal.

Albus moderierte das Treffen bestimmt.

Molly blickte jeden besorgt an und wirkte, als wolle sie gleich eine Aufpäppelaktion starten.

Tonks war aufmerksam und versuchte nicht zuviel herumzuhampeln, um keinen Schaden anrichten zu können mit ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit.

Remus war wie immer freundlich, während Sirius ihn nur mit tödlichen Blicken bewarf.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden machten den gleichen Eindruck wie immer, so daß Snape wieder nicht herausbekam, wer der heimliche Kartenschreiber war.

o-O-O-o

Am Abend verließ Snape mit Dumbledore das Haus und der Schuldirektor fragte besorgt: „Ist irgendwas, mein Junge?"

Doch der Tränkemeister blickte ihn nur fragend an. „Nein, Albus. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ach, mir fiel nur auf, daß du heute mehr auf die Personen und ihr Verhalten geachtet hast, als auf das, was gesagt wurde." Damit war die Sache für Dumbledore gegessen und er sah sich um, damit auch ja niemand ihr heimliches Verschwinden bemerkte, worüber Severus sehr froh war.

Denn der Schwarzhaarige lief leicht rosa an. Er war so sicher unauffällig gewesen zu sein und nun _das_. Er hoffte nur, daß es außer dem Schuldirektor niemand bemerkt hatte. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Gehen wir?", fragte er mit neutraler Stimme und Albus nickte.

Also desapparierten sie.

o-O-O-o

Nachdem die beiden Zauberer an der Appariergrenze von Hogwarts angekommen waren, trennten sie sich. Dumbledore ging vor und Snape folgte ihm nach wenigen Minuten. Niemand sollte merken, daß sie zusammen fort gewesen waren. Der Tränkemeister ging noch kurz vom Weg ab, damit seine Schuhe noch etwas Schnee abbekamen, der in diesen frühen Dezembertagen schon fleißig vom Himmel herabrieselte, so daß es aussah, als hätte er nur einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang über die Ländereien gemacht. Dann begab er sich in die Vorhalle der Schule und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen.

Schon von Weitem sah er die Eule, die vor seiner Tür wartete. Daher beeilte er sich noch mehr, um sie mit hineinzunehmen und ihr ihre Nachricht abzunehmen.

Er gab ihr, wie der letzten Eule, einen Keks als Wegzehrung mit, den sie dankbar im Schnabel davontrug und entließ sie wieder durch die Tür – sein Fenster war zugeschneit, das war momentan nicht mehr zu öffnen – bevor er seine nasse Kleidung gegen trockene eintauschte und es sich vor dem warmen Kamin gemütlich machte.

Dann griff er nach dem Brief mit dem wohlbekannten Siegel und öffnete ihn. Dabei kam ihm in den Sinn, daß die Eule unmöglich erst nach dem Treffen gestartet sein konnte. Sie hätte den Weg in dieser Zeit niemals geschafft. Die Karte konnte sich also diesmal nicht auf das Treffen beziehen und er war neugierig, was sie ihm diesmal mitteilen würde.

Zum Vorschein kam, was für eine Überraschung, ein großes Schaf, das ihn aus seinen treudoofen Augen anblickte. Es hatte etwas in den Händen, das es nun entfaltete: Es war ein großer Pappkarton auf dem ein Pfeil war, gefolgt von den Worten:

_Zu vermieten:_

_Kleines Herz, so gut wie neu, warm und geräumig._

_Nur in gute Hände abzugeben._

Und darunter blinkte ein schüchternes _Interesse?_ in einem sanften Braunton.

Severus schluckte. Also viel eindeutiger konnte es ja nicht mehr werden, wurde aber sogleich eines besseren belehrt, als er die Karte herumdrehte:

_Ich wollte es endlich mal ganz deutlich sagen: Ich liebe dich, Severus! _

o-O-O-o

Der Tränkemeister atmete tief durch. Da wollte jemand aber ganz sicher wissen, daß er es auch kapierte.

Er drehte die Karte wieder herum und blickte auf die Vorderseite, um mit dem Finger sanft über das Gesicht des Schafes zu fahren. Irgendwie machte ihn das Kärtchen glücklich. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum. Aber es war so. Eine Weile blieb er versonnen damit sitzen, bis er sich aufraffte und die Karte – nun besonders sorgfältig – bei den anderen in der Schublade verstaute.

* * *

-uff- Das Kapitel ist on und ich hoffe, doch wieder so schöne viele Kommentare zu bekommen. :-) Jetzt muß ich aber erst mal den PC vom durchbrennen abhalten und mich auch abkühlen.. -vor Hitze zerläuft-

Ciao M


	8. Chapter 8

Boah.. ihr legt euch ja echt ins Zeug... dann muß ich das ja auch tun.. -g-

Danke an: Lorelei (-g- bald bald. ;-)), Thaia (-bibbert jetzt vom Eis- Ähm.. die Taschenuhr hatte eigentlich keine weiter Bedeutung, sondern diente nur dazu Sev in den Laden zu bekommen. ;-)), Go (-Eiswürfelreste von Thaia rüberschiebt- Viel besser.. ;-)), Malina (Irgendwann schnallt der es auch noch. ;-)), Chromoxid (-entsetzt rüberguckt- Ähm.. soll ich dir mal ein paar Links geben? -lach- Ich glaub du hast da echt ne FF-Bildungslücke.. ;-)), Josephine (noch einige -g-), Tasha (-neues Kapitel in deine Sheepworldtasse schüttet-), Black+1 (-nix zum Dampfer sagt, um dir nicht doch noch den Spaß zu verderben. ;-)), HexeLea (Ich laß Leute selten lang zappeln.. ;-)), Keeline (-auf bestimmtes Wort nach diesem Kapitel wartet-g-), ramsi (-unschuldig zurückklimper-flüster- hab heute übrigens die Ticketbestätigung bekommen.. du weiß schon.. ;-)), Cyberrat (ich wiederhole: bald bald.. ;-)), Aleya (hey, dann hab ich ja richtig Glück, daß der hier bei 40° noch läuft.. -lach-), Roya (-Sprungball Roya zuguckt- und noch mal: bald bald. ;-)), Luzifer (Wäre diese Befürchtung etwa so schlimm? -G-)

Aber nun. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. :-)

* * *

Wieder dauerte es einige Zeit, in denen sich der oder die geheimnisvolle Schreiberin nicht mehr bemerkbar machte und es wurde Weihnachten.

Severus blieb über die Feiertage in Hogwarts, weil der Schulleiter ihn darum gebeten hatte ein wachsames Auge auf die wenigen noch anwesenden Schüler zu haben und natürlich konnte er ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, wo er seine allabendliche Patrouille beenden würde, als er das Zetern der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vernahm.

„Komm sofort da runter, du dummes Federvieh..."

Er näherte sich den Geräuschen, die auch Flügelschlagen und Krächzen beinhalteten und erblickte ein Bild an dem Merlin seine wahre Freude gehabt hätte.

Umbridge stand vor der Eingangstür zur großen Halle und schimpfte mit einer Eule, die es sich auf dem Wappen über der Tür bequem gemacht hatte und nun ruhig vor sich hin schuhute. Dabei beobachtete sie aufmerksam die Umgebung und schien nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten.

Severus trat näher und beobachtete amüsiert, wie die kleine fuchtelnde Frau ein paar schaulustige Schüler davonjagte. „Verschwindet! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen..."

Die Jugendlichen mußten sich sichtlich das Lachen verkneifen, machten sich aber schnell davon, da sich niemand eine von den berühmt berüchtigten Strafarbeiten der Verteidigungslehrerin einfangen wollte.

Nachdem die meisten verschwunden waren und die anderen sich etwas zu langsam, aber immerhin, auf den Weg in die Halle machten, um noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen, wandte sich Umbridge wieder der Eule zu, die keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen.

Neugierig betrachtete Severus das Tier und sah sofort etwas aufblitzen, das er als Expreßkennzeichnung erkannte. Außerdem glaubte er aus der Ferne einen weißen Umschlag mit rotem Siegel zu erkennen, welcher der Eule an den Fuß gebunden war.

Schnell drehte der Tränkemeister sich um, so daß seine Robe sich um ihn aufbauschte und ging mit zügigen Schritten vom Schauplatz des Geschehens davon. Wie geplant hatte er mit dieser schnellen Bewegung die Aufmerksamkeit des Tieres auf sich gelenkt, das sich nun flügelschwingend erhob und hinter ihm hersegelte, durch die Gänge der Schule.

Die Eule hatte ihn erkannt und folgte ihm, um ihm ihre Nachricht zu überbringen.

Umbridge folgte der Eule, um herauszubekommen, was sie überbringen sollte.

o-O-O-o

Irgendwann hatte das Tier den Tränkelehrer eingeholt. Es setzte sich auf seine Schulter, doch der Mann hielt nicht inne in seinen Schritten. Zügig bewegte er sich weiter vorwärts. Die Eule gurrte ihm ins Ohr und streckte auffordernd ihr Bein vor, damit er ihr doch endlich den Brief abnahm, krallte sich dabei mit dem anderen Fuß nur umso fester in die Robe Snapes, so daß sie beinahe ein paar Kratzer abbekam.

Aber das Material war wiederstandsfähig, genauso wie die Eule, die stur wartete von ihrer Last befreit zu werden.

Noch im Laufen tat ihr Severus schließlich den Gefallen und band den Brief ab. Er kraulte das Tier noch mal am Kinn, da flog es schon davon.

Die Schritte, die ihm die ganze Zeit gefolgt waren, stoppten kurz, bevor sie nun noch eiliger wurden.

„Professor Snape!", klang die kindliche Stimme der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts erzürnt durch die Kerkergewölbe, in denen sie inzwischen schon waren. Und gerade als sie ihn erreichte und am Ärmel packte, um ihn zu stoppen hatte Snape den Durchgang zu seinen Räumen erreicht.

„Was haben Sie da für Post bekommen?", keifte Umbridge ihn an.

Snape sah sie mit seinem üblichen kalten, einschüchternden Blick an, bei dem die kleine Frau nun doch ihre Hand zurückzog und den Reflex zurückzutreten unterdrücken mußte. „Das ist Privatsache und geht sie überhaupt nichts an!", erklärte ihr der Tränkemeister in seiner hochnäsigen Art. Dann ließ er sich von seinen Räumen verschlucken und knallte Umbridge sein Eingangsportrait vor der Nase zu.

o-O-O-o

Erleichtert lehnte sich Snape einen Moment gegen die geschlossene Tür. Das war knapp gewesen.

Natürlich war es keine Geheimsache, welche die Verteidigungslehrerin da versucht hatte zu bekommen. Dennoch war es Snape lieber, daß sie die Karte nicht las, die er sicher gleich wieder in Händen halten würde. Sie würde nun zwar noch mißtrauischer werden ihm gegenüber, aber beobachten ließ sie ihn sowieso schon. Da kam es nun auch nicht mehr drauf an.

Auf den Schreck hin gönnte sich Snape erst mal ein schnell hinuntergeschüttetes Glas Rotwein, bevor er es sich mit einem zweiten in seinem bevorzugten Sessel bequem machte.

Er atmete tief durch, als er auf die Karte blickte. „Auf ein Neues...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann brach er das Siegel und zog die Karte hervor.

_Für dich:_

_ich schenke dir kein Buch, denn klug bist du genug,_

_ich schenk dir keine Nelken, die werden nur verwelken,_

_ich schenk dir mein Vertrauen, das kannst du dir nicht brauen,_

_ich schenke dir mein Leben, kann ich was bess'res_ _geben?_

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte diese Karte. Er hatte sie im Laden gesehen, doch da war der Spruch anders gewesen. Er wußte nur nicht mehr, wie genau. Doch nun war er perfekt auf ihn zugeschnitten.

Er wurde von einer Bewegung auf der Karte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und besah sich das Schaf unter dem Spruch, das schüchtern den Kopf gesenkt hatte und dann langsam zu ihm hinblinzelte. Mit den Hufen fuhr es über sein Fell und plötzlich begann es schüchtern zu lächeln und das Fell auseinanderzuziehen, als wäre es nicht angewachsen, sondern nur eine Jacke, die es sich übergestreift hatte.

Auf seinem Bauch wurde nun langsam ein großes rotes Herz sichtbar, das sanft schimmerte.

Severus begann genauso sanft zu lächeln. Die Schreiberin schien immer mutiger dabei zu werden ihre Gefühle auszudrücken.

Abgesehen davon, schien seine Verehrein eine kleine Romantikerin zu sein und sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, indem sie die gesamte Karte so verzaubert hatte, daß sie genau zu ihm paßte.

Wieder überlegte er, wer es denn sein könnte und sortierte gleich mal Minerva McGonagall aus. Diese war einfach zu alt, um so ein Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen. Von den anderen Frauen, die noch in Frage kamen blieb eigentlich nur noch Tonks übrig, doch von dieser glaubte er einfach nicht, daß sie für ihn schwärmte.

Er mußte sich nun eingestehen, daß es wahrscheinlicher war, daß es ein Mann war, der ihm das geschickt hatte, denn Männer gab es mehr im Orden. Wahrscheinlich traute er sich auch aus diesem Grund nicht offen an ihn heranzutreten: Er war schüchtern und hatte Angst ihm zu gestehen, was er empfand. Er war bestimmt der Meinung, daß der Tränkemeister borniert und altmodisch war und ihn zurechtstutzen würde, wenn er sich offenbarte – gerade _weil_ er ein Mann war.

Oder es war doch ein Streich von Sirius...

Severus seufzte, weil seine Gedanken mal wieder im Kreis zum gleichen Ende gelaufen waren, wir immer.

Dann raffte er sich auf und beschloß, sich noch die Rückseite anzusehen.

_Ich wünsche dir wundervolle Weihnachtsfeiertage und daß du sie mit jemandem verbringst, den du magst..._

Dann lief die Schrift aus. Der Schreiber hatte wohl nicht recht gewußt, wie er das Ganze beenden sollte. Kein Wunder bei seinen Kontakten. Zumindest würde er die Feiertage nicht alleine verbringen, wie es schon so oft geschehen war. Er war inzwischen sogar dankbar um eine Tasse Tee und ein paar Kekse bei einem Plausch mit dem Schulleiter. Auch, wenn dieser sicher wieder versuchte ihm ein paar Zitronendrops anzudrehen.

Dieses Mal war das erste Mal, daß Severus die Karte nicht sofort in die Schublade im Schreibtisch sperrte, sondern sie tatsächlich auf seinem Nachttisch plazierte.

Mit einem melancholischen Lächeln beobachtete er in der Dunkelheit, wie immer wieder dieses rote Herz begann langsam aufzuleuchten, um nach einigen Minuten wieder hinter dem Fell des Schafes zu verschwinden. Irgendwann übermannte ihn dann jedoch die Müdigkeit und das Schaf zeigte sein Herz nur noch für die Nacht, die langsam voranschritt.

* * *

Sodala, ihr wißt ja, wie ihr mich zum weitermachen bringt. ;-) Amüsiert euch und spekuliert und sagt mir, was dabei rauskommt. ;-)

Ciao M


	9. Chapter 9

Hach.. ich hab mich mal wieder riesig gefreut diese vielen Reviews zu lesen, vor allem, da das Wetter hier nicht gerade der Stimmung förderlich ist. Daher auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

Danke an: Josephine + ramsi + Luzifer (wie gefällt euch dann erst diese Umbridge-Szene ;-)), Malina (ein Wölfchen fein? -prust- Das Gedicht würd ich echt gerne fertig lesen. ;-)), Keeline (wie Eulen.. ähm.. frag JKR -G-), Chromoxid (es paßt nicht zu seinem Chara? Ähm.. guck dich doch mal auf meinen Favs um.. -g- Wenn du das alles gelesen hast, findest du, daß es 100pro zu seinem Chara paßt -lol-), Black+1 + Aleya + Maxine (-Mund mit Reißverschluß schließt, um nix zu verraten-), Go (Hab ich jemals behauptet, daß es ‚kein' Kitsch werden würde? -G-), Tasha (ich glaube Sev kann sich das eigentlich bei keinem vorstellen. -schief grinst-), HexeLea (-sich versucht Umbridge als Rumpelstizchen vorzustellen und lachend vom Stuhl rutscht-), Thaia (ne, jetzt ist's grade recht ;-)), Cyberrat (-sich in Sicherheit bringt- Ähm.. bald bald.. -lol-), Roya (bin ganz deiner Meinung, was Sirius Schauspieltalent betrifft ;-)), Ari (-Anti-Umbridge-Club-T-Shirt rüberreicht- ;-))

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Im Januar erreichte Severus eine Nachricht über seinen Kamin: Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts wünschte ihn umgehend in ihrem Büro zu sehen.

Der Tränkemeister machte sich auf den Weg und überlegte, was sie nun von ihm wollen konnte und erhielt bei seiner Ankunft umgehend die Antwort:

Umbridge stand mitten in ihrem Büro und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf eine harmlos wirkende Eule gerichtet. Die Haare der Professorin standen wild zu Berge und sie sah etwas angerußt aus in seinen Augen – und das nicht nur wortwörtlich, sondern auch von ihrer Laune.

Scheinbar hatte Umbridge versucht an seine Post zu kommen, die immer noch am Fuß der Eule befestigt war und es nicht geschafft den Elektrizitätszauber, wegen dem schon Werlle sich vornehm zurückgehalten hatte, zu lösen.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Diese Frau war so was von unfähig. Und die sollte das Ministerium für Zauberei vertreten: Typisch.

Da beantragte sie schon: „Sie werden jetzt sofort den Zauber lösen und mir zeigen, was Sie für Post bekommen!"

Snape straffte sich. „Was geht Sie bitte meine Privatpost an?", fragte er scharf.

Umbrigde platzte beinahe. „Sie... Sie...", brauste sie auf, bevor sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle bekam. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Sie rausfliegen, wenn Sie nicht sofort tun, was ich verlangt habe...", bedrohte sie ihn da.

Snape war versucht sie wieder in ihre Schranken zu verweisen, doch er hatte keine Lust noch mehr Ärger mit dieser Frau zu bekommen. Außerdem konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich schaden, wenn sie wußte, was in der Postkarte stand. Er hoffte, daß es zumindest kein allzu peinliches Geständnis war, das er nun erhielt.

Also zog er nur kurz indigniert seine Brauen nach oben, bevor er zu der Eule ging und nach dem Brief griff.

Umbridge beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen und er war sich sicher, daß sie sich wunderte, daß er keinerlei Anstalten machte irgendeinen Zauber zu lösen und dennoch an seine Post kam – man sollte Zauberei eben doch nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern auch in der Praxis kennen lernen.

Der Tränkemeister wollte gar nicht erst den Verdacht erwecken, daß er etwas verheimlichte und hielt den Brief daher sofort Umbridge unter die Nase, die mißtrauisch danach griff. Schließlich konnte das immer noch eine Falle sein. Daher überprüfte sie den Umschlag, genau wie Snape immer, mit einem Testzauber und erst als der keine Gefahr meldete, öffnete sie das Papier.

Verwundert starrte sie auf die Karte und Severus dachte, daß seine Hoffnung, eine Peinlichkeit erspart zu bekommen, sich nicht erfüllt hatte, als Umbridge gerade meinte:

„Eine Geburtstagskarte?" Sie blickte Snape an, der nickte.

„Ja, heute ist der 9. Januar, mein Geburtstag!"

Trotz der Bestätigung blieb Umbridge mißtrauisch und versuchte einen Spruch, der Verborgenes aufdecken sollte, doch wie bei Snape kamen nur die allgemeinen Daten, wie die Copyright-Rechte und das Ursprungsland zum Vorschein.

„Von wem ist diese Karte?", fragte Umbridge, immer noch mißtrauisch.

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Snape leicht patzig zurück.

„Sie ist schließlich an _Sie_ gerichtet!", fuhr Umbridge ihn an.

„Sie ist anonym", klärte Snape sie auf.

„Anonym?"

Snape seufzte leise. Die Verteidigungslehrerin war etwas schwer von Begriff. Er kam wohl doch nicht drum herum etwas mehr zu erklären. „Ja, ich habe seit diesem Jahr eine anonyme Verehrerin, die ein Faible für Muggelpostkarten zu haben scheint."

Umbridge war so verblüfft, daß sie einen Moment überhaupt nichts sagen konnte. Dies nutzte Snape natürlich sofort. „Sind sie nun zufrieden?"

Immer noch etwas von der Rolle nickte die Frau.

Snape ging ins Finale: „Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich. Da das nun erledigt wäre, würde ich mich nämlich gerne wieder in meine Räume zurückziehen – mit meiner Karte!" Er streckte die Hand aus und Umbridge gab ihm anstandslos das Verlangte. Dann winkte er der Eule, die sich brav auf seinen Arm setzte.

„Ach ja, danke, daß sie die Eule aufgehalten haben. So kann ich wenigstens einmal eine Antwort zurücksenden. Guten Tag noch."

Damit ließ er sie stehen, um sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub zu machen.

o-O-O-o

In seinen Räumen sah Snape grinsend auf die Karte.

Ein Schaf mit einer Zauberermütze drehte einen riesigen gelben Stern immer im Kreis herum und grinste dabei auffordernd.

_Dies ist eine megamagische Geburtstags-Wunsch-Rubbel-Karte!_

_Denke ganz fest an deinen Wunsch und rubbel dabei exakt 10,4 Sekunden über den Glücksstern. Wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast, wird das magische Schaf deinen Wunsch erfüllen!_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

Snape drehte die Karte herum und konnte lesen:

_Gesundheit, Glück, Zufriedenheit in einer besseren Zukunft. Auf dich, Severus!_

Snape grinste. Harmloser ging es wirklich nicht mehr. Wenn er das gewußt hätte, hätte er sich die Erklärung mit der Verehrerin gespart und nur von harmlosen Postkarten gesprochen. Aber nun war es raus und er hoffte Ruhe zu haben.

Er legte die Karte zur Seite, schob seine Keksschüssel in Richtung der Eule, die er mitgenommen hatte und holte etwas zu schreiben. Nachdem er die Karten in dem Laden gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er war noch einmal hingegangen und hatte sich selbst welche gekauft. Seitdem hatte er auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet.

Er wählte eine aus, die ihm passend erschien, verzauberte sie, so daß sich das Schaf darauf ebenfalls bewegte und schrieb seine Nachricht auf die Rückseite. Dann holte er einen Sickel und steckte ihn der Eule in die kleine Tasche, die an ihrem linken Fuß befestigt war. An den rechten band er die Karte, die er ebenfalls, wie der anonyme Schreiber, in einen Umschlag gesteckt hatte und erklärte dem Tier. „Bring das zum Absender der vorherigen Nachricht."

Die Eule schuhute zustimmend und er ermahnte sie noch: „Und laß dich nicht wieder erwischen!"

Dann ließ er den Expreßboten durch seine Tür hinaus und schickte ihn auf den Weg.

o-O-O-o

Als er zum Tisch zurückkehrte fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Karte. Er konnte nicht widerstehen: Er nahm sie hoch, rubbelte über den Stern und versuchte im Geiste die Sekunden zu zählen. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich ganz fest, bald herauszufinden, wer ihm die Karten schickte. Er war neugierig, ob es funktionierte.

* * *

Sodala, unser lieber Sevie hat nun auch mal eine Karte abgeschickt. Und nun ratet mal, was das für das nächste Kapitel bedeutet? -sehr breit grinst-

Ich geh jetzt jedenfalls Abendessen... -winkt-

Ciao M


	10. Chapter 10

Ich bin mal wieder absolut überwältigt vom Anklang, den das nächste Kapitel bei euch hatte. Und nun kommt, wie einige es schon richtig vermutet haben, endlich die Auflösung, wer denn der geheimnisvolle Kartenschreiber ist.. zumindest für euch. ;-) Unser lieber Sev muß sich noch ein wenig gedulden.. -G-

Danke an: _Chromoxid_ (aber natürlich mehr Schafe.. darauf basiert das Ganze schließlich. ;-)), _Malina_ + _Lorelei_ + _Roya_ (Karteninhalt kommt: Jetzt. ;-)), _Keeline_ (-über gerade eingetrudelten Plotbunny fluche- Mußte das sein? -heul-), _Guenni_ (Plüschschaf? Sheepworldschaf? -g-), _Thaia_ (also ich fand das gar nicht konfus.. -da an ein paar eigene Reviews denkt, DIE waren Konfus-lol-), _Tasha_ (Wer? Kommt: Jetzt. -g-), _Josephine_ (jap -g- Kapitel kommt heute. ;-)), _Go_ (-nur auf Kapitel zeigt-g-), _HexeLea_ (schnell genug? -g-), _Besserweiss_ (Vermutung? -g- Na denne.. -neugierig ist- Ach ja, was ist mit den Kommis zu du-weiß-schon-was? -Neugier fast nicht mehr zurückhalten kann-), _Cyberrat_ (Snape drollig? Laß bloß ihn das nicht hören. ;-)), _Ari_ (Nein, Ja, Nein.. ;-)), _Maxine_ (dauert noch etwas. ;-)), _ramsi_ (-T-Shirt und noch etwas Kleber rüberreicht-), _Luzifer_ (deine Klasse? -QUIETSCH-hüstelt und sich fast- ok, dann grüß mal die vielen Leute von mir.. -hüstelt weiter mit heißen Wangen vor sich hin-)

* * *

In der Poststation, nahe des Grimmauldplatzes, bekam ein bis eben noch lächelnder Mann fast einen Herzschlag, als ihm erklärt wurde: „Wir haben hier einen Brief für sie!"

Eigentlich war er nur gekommen, um sich Monster, eine besonders große und starke Eule, zu reservieren, als ihm die Postfrau einen hellen Umschlag in die Hand drückte.

Einen Moment fragte sich der Mann, ob der andere es herausbekommen hatte, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder mit dem Gedanken: „Nein, dann hätte er es ja an mich direkt und nicht über das Postamt schicken müssen..." Sein Herz hatte einen Moment ausgesetzt und er drehte schwer schluckend den Brief in seinen Händen herum, auf dessen Vorderseite stand: An den oder die Absender/in. Auf der Rückseite war ein Siegel aus dunklem Wachs, in dem der Abdruck eines Sterns zu sehen war. Er lächelte, als er das bemerkte. Nicht nur er schien seine wahre Identität verbergen zu wollen.

Die Postfrau riß ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Monster kann heute Abend wieder eine Tour übernehmen, wollen Sie ihn nun buchen?" Sie sah auf ihren Kunden, der noch etwas geistesabwesend nickte.

„Gut, dann bis heute Abend", meinte die Frau geschäftig und wandte sich dem nächsten Kunden zu.

Der Mann ging immer noch leicht paralysiert nach draußen und preßte den Umschlag an sich. Er wollte ihn am liebsten gleich aufreißen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst davor zu erfahren, was er enthielt.

Da wurde er schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt.

„Mister Lupin, Mister Lupin!", rief eine klare männliche Stimme über die Straße.

Remus sah auf und entdeckte den Besitzer des Import-Export-Lädchens, bei dem er in letzter Zeit öfter eingekauft hatte.

„Wie gut daß ich Sie gerade entdeckt habe." Der Mann winkte ihn heran und erklärte ihm dann. „Ihre Bestellung ist gerade eingetroffen".

Remus' Gesicht hellte sich auf und er folgte dem Mann in den Laden, der ihm einen Umschlag gab, in dem sich, wie er wußte, zwei Postkarten befanden. Er hatte sie im Katalog entdeckt, den der Ladenbesitzer ihm gezeigt hatte und sich sofort in sie verliebt. Sie waren einfach perfekt – auch, wenn er noch nicht wußte, für welche Gelegenheit.

Er bezahlte schnell und verstaute die Karten in seiner Weste, die er unter dem Mantel trug. Dann ging er zum Grimmauldplatz, um seinen alten Freund Sirius zu besuchen und ihn von irgendwelchen Dummheiten abzuhalten. Bevor er jedoch das Haus betrat steckte er den Brief, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt, zu den anderen Karten in seine Weste. Sein alter Schulfreund mußte ja nicht gleich alles erfahren.

Als Remus endlich bei Sirius im Wohnzimmer saß, wäre er am liebsten gleich wieder gegangen. Er brannte darauf diesen Umschlag zu öffnen, der ihm wie glühende Kohlen in der Brustinnentasche seiner Kleidung steckte. Doch Sirius achtete gar nicht auf seine angespannte Haltung, sondern beschwerte sich mal wieder lautstark darüber, daß er hier so eingesperrt und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten dahinvegetieren mußte.

Da kam ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe. Wobei es eigentlich eher Kreacher war, der ihm unfreiwillig einen Gefallen tat, indem er im Oberstock randalierte und weswegen Sirius fluchend hinauf ging. „Irgendwann bring' ich ihn doch noch um...", beschwerte sich der Hausbesitzer. „Entschuldige mich Remus." Dann ging er mit grimmigem Blick davon.

Sobald er alleine war, zog Remus hektisch die beiden Umschläge hervor. Den gerade selbst erstandenen ließ er achtlos in seinen Schoß fallen, um sich gleich, mit zitternden Fingern, dem anderen widmen zu können.

Als er endlich die Postkarte in Händen hielt, war er froh zu sitzen, da ihm sonst garantiert die Beine zusammengeklappt wären.

Ein Schaf mit einer im Licht reflektierenden Blume im Arm winkte immer wieder.

_Kleiner Gruß von mir!_, stand dabei und er drehte hektisch die Karte herum.

Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer Sie sind. Dennoch möchte ich mich für die vielen Karten bedanken, die Sie mir in den letzten Monaten geschickt haben.

Die Worte waren ebenfalls in der Zauberstabschrift geschrieben, so daß kein Merkmal den Schreiber verraten konnte, aber Remus wußte, von wem das kam. Wieder setzte sein Herz einen Moment aus und er erlaubte sich ein kurzes, dämliches Grinsen. Auch, wenn es nur ein einfacher Dank war, so freute er sich dennoch riesig über die Geste, die dahinter steckte.

Da hörte er Sirius die Treppe herunterpoltern und steckte die Karte schnell in den Umschlag und zurück in seine Weste.

„Dieser Kerl ist einfach unmöglich. Wollte gerade eine Überschwemmung im Bad produzieren...", erzählte Sirius lauthals, als Remus gerade den zweiten Umschlag verschwinden lassen wollte. Doch sein Freund hatte es gesehen und natürlich sofort neugierig gefragt: „Was hast du da, Moony?"

Schuldbewußt lief dieser rot an. Sollte er es wirklich riskieren, dem anderen die Karten zu zeigen? Er seufzte. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde der andere ihn so lange nerven, bis er ihm schließlich doch sagte, was er da gerade in seine Weste hatte stecken wollen und dann würde er womöglich auch von der anderen Karte erfahren, die er gerade bekommen hatte. Daher nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und reichte dem anderen Wortlos den Umschlag, den dieser natürlich sofort ergriff, um neugierig hineinzublicken.

Ein Kommentar ließ natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten: „Ach, wie niedlich... der kleine Remus scheint verliebt zu sein..." Sirius grinste ihn dreckig an. „Wer ist denn die Gute?"

Remus kniff nur die Lippen zusammen und lief wieder rot an.

„Ach komm schon, Remus...", stupste ihn Sirius an. „Mir kannst du es doch erzählen..."

Doch der Mann mit den graumelierten Haaren schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein Tatze..."

Weiter kam er nicht. „Och..." Sirius sah ihn bettelnd an.

Remus überlegte fieberhaft, wie er vermeiden konnte, daß der andere ihn nun dauerhaft ausfragte: „Sirius, ich erzähle es dir, wenn die Karten was gebracht haben, ok?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte seinen Freund überlegend an. „Auch, wenn du einen Korb bekommen hast?"

„SIRIUS!", fuhr Remus auf. Ok, er war sich recht sicher, daß er einen Korb bekommen würde, aber das mußte der andere ihm ja nicht gleich so unter die Nase reiben.

Der Angefauchte war einen Moment still. „Schon gut...sie wird schon anbeißen...bei so einem niedlichen Kerlchen...", und er kniff Remus in die Wange. Dieser streckte nur die Hand aus und eroberte seine Karten zurück, um sie nun doch in seiner Weste verschwinden zu lassen.

Sirius beobachtete ihn dabei und dann rückte er näher und nahm ihn kumpelhaft in den Arm.

„Nun sag schon. Wie sieht sie aus. Ist sie hübsch? Komm schon, wenigstens das kannst du mir sagen..."

Doch Remus blieb stur. Er würde Sirius nichts erzählen. Schon alleine aus dem Grund, daß sein alter Freund garantiert nicht einverstanden war mit der Wahl, die sein Herz getroffen hatte. Er würde ihn eher in St. Mungos einliefern, um seinen Geisteszustand überprüfen zu lassen, wenn er erfuhr, für _wen_ die Karten wirklich bestimmt waren. Und egal, wie sehr sein Freund sich anstrengen würde, er würde durchhalten. Das schwor er sich.

* * *

Und? Ich hoffe doch, ihr lest auch nach dieser Auflösung noch weiter.. nun wißt ihr es zwar, aber Sev muß es natürlich noch rausfinden.. ;-)

Ciao M


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, ich halt mich jetzt mal ganz kurz, damit ihr schnell weiterlesen könnt. Hab mich wieder riesig gefreut und ein dickes Danke geht an: _Chromoxid_ (ne, noch kein HP6, dreh bei jeder Postwerbung durch, weil ich denen am liebsten die Taschen stibitzen würde -jammer-), _Keeline_ (-prust- Schaf um Schaf...), _Josephine_ (ja, waren noch einige. ;-)), _Thaia_ (ich tue mein Bestes. ;-)), _Ewjena_ (wow, noch jemand Slash-unverdorbenes.. -Seltenheitssternchen verteilt- aber warum albern? Ich find's eher niedlich.. -G-), _Lorelei_ (und hier kommt meine 2. Eigenkreation. ;-)), _Go_ (-blinzel- Woher hast du um Himmels Willen diese viele Psychologie? -g-), _Besserweiss_ (-Snacks futtert-), _HexeLea_ (-Mund zuklebt und nix sagt-), _daisy_ (uh, ich hab jemand bekehrt. -G- Willkommen bei den R/S-Shippern. ;-)), _Tasha_ (Sev weiß es ja noch nicht. -G-), _ramsi_ (Eule.. na wegen Umbridge.. -lol-Essen rüberreicht, damit der PC-Tisch mal verschont wird-), _Cyberrat_ (-tätschel- Ganz ruhig, ja.. dreh mir hier bitte nicht völlig durch.. -lach-), _Aleya_ (Keine Angst wegen Sirius.. -überleg- oder vielleicht doch? -unschuldig pfeift-), _Luzifer_ (Tom Harry? -fragend guckt- Hä?), _Roya_ (-eil- ;-))

Und nun viel Spaß. ;-)

* * *

Diesmal mußte Snape nicht lange warten, bis er die nächste Karte erhielt. Leider bekamen auch alle anderen Lehrer mit, daß ihr düsterer Kollege edel aussehende Post erhielt, denn sie kam nur zwei Tage nachdem er seine eigene Karte weggeschickt hatte und zwar genau zum Frühstück.

Eine recht bedrohlich wirkende Eule landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte dunkle Federn, war mindestens zweimal so groß, wie jede andere Posteule, die sonst noch in der großen Halle herumschwirrte und wurde mit entsprechend neugierigen Blicken bedacht.

Snapes Selbstbeherrschung war alles, was ihn davor bewahrte, wie ein Schuljunge mit rosa Wangen am Tisch zu hocken, als die vielen Augen von dem Vogel zu ihm weiterwanderten und ihn erwartungsvoll anblickten.

Umbridge war natürlich besonders neugierig, aber vor so vielen Zeugen konnte sie ihm schlecht eine Szene machen. Als er nicht gleich reagierte, nachdem das Tier ihm erwartungsvoll sein Bein entgegenstreckte, während es sich mit dem Schnabel am Körnerbrot, das direkt vor ihm in einer Schale lag, gütlich tat, wurden die Blicke noch neugieriger. Daher beschloß der Tränkemeister sich vornehm zurückzuziehen aus dieser ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit.

Er tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab, schnappte sich die Eule und verschwand mit ihr durch die Hintertür. Eilig strebte er auf seine Räume zu und atmete erst auf, als er deren Sicherheit erreicht hatte.

Die Eule ließ alles mit sich geschehen, was ihn sehr beruhigte. Bei ihrem Anblick war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob das Tier sich so friedlich verhalten würde, aber scheinbar galten seine Krallen heute nicht Severus.

Sorgsam setzte er den Vogel auf seinem Wohnzimmertischchen ab und machte sich daran, den Umschlag von seinem Bein loszubinden. Das Tier begann sofort unruhig auf und ab zu hüpfen und flatterte sogar zur Tür. Doch diese war geschlossen und so mußte es warten.

Severus hatte sich gesetzt und sofort das Siegel gebrochen. Zu seinem Mißvergnügen stellte er fest, daß er von Mal zu Mal unruhiger wurde und es immer weniger abwarten konnte, was zum Vorschein kam. Daher betrachtete er schnell das Bild, welches die Karte diesmal zeigte:

Ein Schaf – wie üblich – das ihn glücklich anblickte. Es saß auf einer Erdkugel, die sich mitsamt Schaf drehte, so daß er immer wieder den Rücken des Tieres sah.

Darunter standen die Worte:

_Auch wenn du weit weg bist,_

so weiß ich doch immer genau wo du bist...

Severus wartete, ob die Worte erklärt wurden und das gezeichnete Tier enttäuschte ihn nicht. Die Drehung der Erde stoppte, das Schaf sah ihn an, bewegte sein rechtes Huf, um auf seine Brust zu zeigen und ein Herz erschien dort. Über dem Tier kamen die Worte _Genau hier!_ zum Vorschein.

Sich jeden voreiligen Gedanken verbietend, drehte er daraufhin die Karte herum, um den hinzugefügten Text zu lesen.

_Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich über deine Antwort gefreut habe, Severus!_

Snape lächelte. Aus irgendeinem Grund freute er sich darüber, seinem anonymen Schreiber eine Freude gemacht zu haben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam aber sicher begann er den Verstand zu verlieren. Trotz dieses Gedankens saß er noch eine Weile einfach so da und betrachtete das Bild des Schafes, das immer wieder auf sein Herz zeigte, bis ihn das Geflatter der Rieseneule wieder aufschreckte.

Das Tier saß wieder vor ihm auf dem Tisch und schuhuhte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Es wollte wieder nach Hause.

Da zog der Tränkemeiser einen Sickel hervor und zeigte ihn dem Tier, das zu verstehen schien, daß es eine Nachricht zurücktragen sollte. Es schuhuhte wieder und Snape holte einen zweiten Sickel hervor. Da ließ sich das Tier auf seinem Tisch nieder und machte sich wartend über die Schokokekse her, die Werlle für den Wohnungsinhaber aufgetrieben hatte.

Snape schüttelte nur schmal lächelnd den Kopf. Auch, wenn er in letzter Zeit äußerst selten in den Genuß dieser Köstlichkeiten kam – immerhin gab es jemanden, der Werlles Aufmerksamkeiten zu schätzen wußte.

Dann stand er auf und holte die zweite Karte, die er sich bei seinem Besuch in dem Laden besorgt hatte. Er hatte sich damals schlecht entscheiden können, welche er zurückschicken würde, wenn er denn mal die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Nun war er froh, daß er damals einfach beide Karten gekauft hatte.

Er drehte die Karte und sprach einen Zauber über das Bild vorne, so daß sich das Schaf, das dort zu sehen war, erst schüchtern hinter der riesigen Blume, die zu sehen war, versteckte und immer noch schüchtern hervorkam, wenn man es eine Weile still beobachtete.

Das entsprach so ziemlich genau seiner Stimmung: Er fühlte sich wie ein schüchterner Junge, der abcheckte, ob ein anderer ihn mochte und vor allem, warum.

Auch die Schrift veränderte er.

Zuvor stand nur ein _Danke!_ da. Er machte ein _Nochmals Danke!_ daraus.

Dann drehte er die Karte, so daß sie auf dem Druck lag und schwenkte einmal den Zauberstab. Sofort wurde die Frage, die ihn brennend interessierte sichtbar:

_Aber was finden Sie eigentlich an mir?_

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er noch ein ‚Bitte' hinzufügen sollte, fand es dann aber doch so ausreichend, wie es nun war.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk steckte er das Ganze in einen Umschlag, versiegelte es und band es der Eule ans Bein.

Danach trug er sie zur Tür, trat aus seinen Räumen und ließ das Tier fliegen.

Dann machte er sich eilends auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Schließlich war er der Lehrer und sollte besser nicht zu spät kommen, wenn er wollte, daß sein Ansehen bei den Schülern nicht litt.

* * *

Sodala, und während ich nun hoffe, daß ihr weiterhin soviel Spaß an der Story habt und fleißig Reviews schreibt, verzieh ich mich auf mein Sofa und mal ein bißchen an ner Idee zu nem Bild zu der Story.. ;-)

Ciao M


	12. Chapter 12

-reinrast- Sorry, sorry, sorry, Leute, aber ich kam gestern so was von überhaupt nicht an den PC. Dafür gibt's heute gleich 2 Sachen. :-) Einmal das Kapitel hier und für alle neugierigen gibt's auf meinem LifeJournal (Link in meinem Profil) noch ein Bildchen, wegen dessen Animation ich heute extra früh aufgestanden bin. -G-

Danke an: Josephine (dann liest du's eben später ;-)), Thaia (bin gespannt, ob dir hierzu was einfällt. ;-)), Tasha (-nur auf Antwort zeigt-), Go (nope, liegt nicht am Hauself, sondern daran, daß Remmy schlicht im Orden ist. ;-)), Keeline (Ich fand Monster gut! -g-), Chromoxid (muß ich mal gucken, wenn ich wieder Zeit habe. :-)), Lorelei (-Keks rüberreicht-), BW (Antwort und Bild sind da. ;-)), B+1 (Gute-Nacht-Geschichte? -g-froi-), HexeLea (ähm.. -flüstert Geheimnis aus- Remus ist nicht derjenige, der sich verrät.. -hüstel-), Cyberrat (komme ja schon.. -hetz-), Ramsi (Sev geht's gut, warum? -g-), Maxine (-zurückknuddelt-), Roya (nope, es werden immer nur Postkarten verschickt. :-)), Aleya (-flüster- werden sie auch öfter nehmen ;-))

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Auf die Antwort zu dieser Frage wartete der dunkle Tränkemeister fast sehnsüchtig. Jeden Abend patrouillierte er mindestens zwei Mal an der großen Halle und genauso oft an der Eingangstür der Schule vorbei.

Die Großinquisitorin Umbridge machte ihm dabei das Leben schwer und es fehlte nur noch, daß sie ihm direkt nachging, um seine Patrouille zu überwachen. Auch die Schüler waren nicht sonderlich hilfreich für die Laune des Tränkemeisters.

Er war total unruhig, was sich zu seinem Leidwesen auch auf seine Arbeit auswirkte. Die Schüler hielten ihn sicher nur für etwas grummelig – also kein großer Unterschied zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten.

Die Lehrer hielten es gewiß nur für eine seiner besonders schwarzen Phasen, die er schon häufiger durchlebt hatte und gingen ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg.

Aber seine Tränke hatten nicht soviel Glück.

Als er einen harmlosen Übungstrank braute, verwechselte er beinahe zwei Zutaten, was dazu führte, daß er zu lange brauchte, um umzurühren und den Trank in eine rauchende Masse verwandelte – zumindest war sie nicht explodiert.

Ein anderes Mal schnitt er sich so stark in den Finger beim Kleinhäckseln der Zutaten, daß er wahrhaftig Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen mußte, um sich verarzten zu lassen.

Die Krankenschwester hatte ihn zwar versorgt, aber der mißtrauische Blick hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Auch, wenn ihm klar war, wie komisch es ihr vorkommen mußte, daß er sich so stark verletzte hatte, daß seine Fingerbeweglichkeit in Gefahr gewesen war. Das war bei ihm das letzte Mal in der Schulzeit vorgekommen. Wozu sonst war er schließlich Meister der Tränke.

o-O-O-o

Severus versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, doch das führte nur dazu, daß er sich mit den – nun nicht von Eulen verspeisten – Keksen vollstopfte, die er sich jeden Abend in seine Räume bestellte und er war sich sicher, daß ihm bald seine Roben nicht mehr passen würden, sollte das so weitergehen.

Nach einer ganzen Woche, kam endlich die ihn von seinem Martyrium erlösende Antwort an.

o-O-O-o

Wieder war es die dunkle große Eule, die diesmal etwas zerzaust war, sich aber scheinbar äußerst erfolgreich gegen eine Durchsuchung gewehrt hatte.

Wie das letzte Mal auch nahm er das Tier mit in seine Räume, um sich in Ruhe die Nachricht anzusehen, die es ihm brachte. Vorsorglich hatte er Werlle auch schon nach Schokoladenkeksen geschickt, damit das Tier bei ihm warten konnte. Er wußte zwar noch nicht, ob er ihm wieder eine Antwort für seinen anonymen Verehrer mitgeben würde, aber sicher war sicher. Mit Karten hatte er sich vorsorglich ebenfalls eingedeckt. Der Ladenbesitzer hatte sich zwar etwas gewundert, aber im Grunde war es dem Mann nur recht, wenn er ein wenig Umsatz machte. Auch wenn ihm sicher durch den Kopf gegangen war, daß diese Karten absolut nicht zu dem dunklen, etwas unterkühlt wirkenden Kunden paßten.

Aber das war Severus egal. Er wollte gerüstet sein für den Fall der Fälle und das war er nun.

Seine Hände waren etwas feucht – er wartete immer noch darauf, daß sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflöste und irgendwann nur noch ein Heuler kam, aber insgeheim hoffte er, daß dem nicht so war.

Endlich hatte er die Karte aus dem Umschlag genestelt und ließ langsam seinen Blick über das Bild schweifen.

Links war ein Schaf zu sehen, das von ziemlich vielen schwebenden Herzen umgeben war, was dem Tränkemeister sofort eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht trieb und als er den darunter stehenden Text las, spürte er auch wieder das warme Gefühl in der Magengegend, was er schon öfter beim Betrachten der Karten gefühlt hatte.

Weißt du, du hast etwas ganz besonderes an dir, was sonst niemand hat...

Er folgte dem Hinweis des Schafes und sah auf der rechten Seite einen Genstrang, so wie ihn sich die Muggel vorstellten. Auf ihm waren ein paar Punkte markiert und er las begierig, was daneben stand:

_- Intelligenz_

_- Mut_

_- Sexappeal_

_- Courage_

_- einen feinen Humor, den leider nicht jeder versteht und..._

Severus mußte die Karte herumdrehen, um den letzten, wieder selbst hinzugefügten Punkt zu erfahren.

- einfach das gewisse Etwas, das mich bei dir schwach macht.

Einen Moment schluckte er trocken. Da hatte jemand ein verdammt stark, von einer rosa Brille, geprägtes Persönlichkeitsbild von ihm. Dennoch spürte er, wie ihm diese Komplimente zusprachen und sich das Rot auf seinen Wangen noch etwas vertiefte.

o-O-O-o

Er brauchte eine ganze Weile – um genau zu sein, eine halbe Schale Kekse, die von der großen Eule vertilgt wurden – bis er sich aufraffte und die Karten holte, die er sich gekauft hatte.

Und erst als die Eule schuhuhte, weil sie nichts mehr zu knabbern hatte, war seine Entscheidung für eine Karte gefallen.

Natürlich verzauberte er sie, damit sich dir Figuren bewegten – er wollte der anderen Person in nichts nachstehen – und setzte noch eine persönliche Nachricht auf die Rückseite.

Dann band er sie dem Tier an das Bein, das dieses bereitwillig streckte und steckte in die Portobörse zwei Sickel als Bezahlung.

o-O-O-o

Nachdem er die Eule auf ihren Weg geschickt hatte, erledigte er seine Abendtoilette und begab sich zu Bett. Kurz vor dem Griff zum Lichtschalter, holte er jedoch die Karten aus der Schublade hervor, in der er sie verstaut hatte. Die, welche ihm besonders gefallen hatten, stellte er auf seinen Nachttisch und betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile. Er fand es schön und beruhigend, daß es da jemanden gab, dem er nicht gleichgültig war. Auch, wenn er immer noch nicht wußte, wer es war.

Mit dem Gedanken, daß er sich wieder etwas stärker bemühen mußte dieses Geheimnis zu lüften, schlief er schließlich ein.

* * *

So, das war's für heute mit dem Kapitel und ich bin mal gespannt was ihr zu Remus' Aufzählung sagt.. und natürlich, ob ihr das Bild anguckt und wie euch das gefällt. -G-noch mal auf LifeJournal Link in ihrem Profil zeigt-

Ciao M


	13. Chapter 13

An alle, die auf FFnet versucht haben an mein LifeJournal zu kommen: FFnet hat mal wieder etwas gesponnen, aber jetzt ist der Link sichtbar. Ihr könnt also noch mal gucken. Wer sich mit dem LJ auskennt, kann auch über meinen Benutzernamen gehen: mkeas

Und nun danke ich erst mal den fleißigen Reviewern: _Lorelei_ (genau...sehr gern drüber weg ;-)), _Go_ (d.h. Sev sieht bei dir jetzt rosa aus? -sich nen Sev mit rosa Robe vorstellt und vor lachen umkippt-), _Black+1_ (Hast du schon mal anonyme Liebesbotschaften bekommen? Du BIST dann garantiert AU, das kann ich dir aus Erfahrung sagen. -g-), _BW_ (-Sev mit Keksen stopft- ;-)), _Keeline_ (-Elben mal auf dein übermütiges Gehirn loslasse-hüst-), _Günni_ (Mut und Courage.. also ich find es ist ein Unterschied.. ein kleiner, aber ein Unterschied. -smile- aber ihr hatte ZWEI Tage Stromausfall? -groß guckt- Was treiben die Stromanbieter bei euch bloß?), _Tasha_ (ne, keine Schuljahre.. nur noch Schulmonate. ;-)), _aislingde_ (Link geht jetzt. -smile-), _HexeLea_ (-flüster- nicht der Ladenbesitzer, sondern jemand, der gar nicht weiß, daß er sich verquatscht ;-)), _Danya_ (kommt schon -g-), _ramsi_ (-Sev nachsehe, wie er sich mit nem Elben tröstet- ich glaub eher Remus wird eifersüchtig -lol-), _Cyberrat_ (bald bald ;-)), _Roya_ (-abwinkt- ach, übertreib ruhig weiter.. stört mich nicht. ;-)), _Luzifer_ (die will ich dann aber auch lesen. -g- Sag Bescheid, ja? -G-), _Aleya_ (oh.. er bekommt noch einige Karten ;-))

Nun aber: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. :-)

* * *

Remus ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in die Poststation. Er hatte Angst davor, eine erneute Nachricht von Severus erhalten zu haben, in der er ihm möglicherweise mitteilte, daß er sich nach dieser Erklärung, die er abgegeben hatte, plötzlich verbat, daß er ihm weitere Karten schickte. Genauso Angst hatte er allerdings auch davor, gar keine Antwort zu erhalten.

Die Postfrau lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, als sie ihn erblickte und winkte gleich einem ihrer Angestellten. Dieser blickte auf und als er Lupin sah, entfernte er sich vom Publikumsverkehr, um etwas aus einem Hinterzimmer zu besorgen.

„Sie waren ein paar Tage nicht hier...", stellte die Frau fest. Es klang keinerlei Vorwurf in ihren Worten. Es war nur eine Feststellung und der Zauberer nickte und blickte fragend dem verschwundenen Mitarbeiter nach.

„Es ist wieder eine Antwort für Sie gekommen...", informierte ihn die Postlerin, der sofort klar war, was sein Blick bedeutete.

Dann informierte sie ihn: „Wenn Sie wieder Monster schicken wollen, müssen Sie leider ein paar Tage warten. Er unternimmt gerade einen Flug. In spätestens vier Tagen erwarten wir ihn allerdings zurück.

Remus nickte und nahm still den Brief an sich, der ihm gereicht wurde.

„Soll ich ihn für Sie reservieren?", fragte die Frau, die merkte, daß ihr Kunde nicht ganz bei der Sache war.

Der Wolfsmensch strich über das helle Papier in seinen Händen und blickte auf. „Ja, bitte...", meinte er einfach und als die Frau bestätigend genickt hatte, ging er.

o-O-O-o

Remus zögerte, als er an der Stelle stand, von wo er in Sirius' momentanes Zuhause kam. Wenn er da nun rein ging, konnte er sich die Karte nicht ansehen. Sein Freund aus Jugendtagen hatte neuerdings die dumme Angewohnheit ihn genau zu beobachten und er würde sicher merken, wenn er unruhig und in Gedanken bei diesem Brief in seinen Händen war.

Daher machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und suchte sich erst mal ein kleines Café in der Nähe, wo er in Ruhe lesen konnte, was ihm Severus geschickt hatte.

Doch erst mußte er warten, bis ihn die Bedienung mit einem Cappuccino versorgt hatte, bevor er mehr oder weniger unbeobachtet den Umschlag öffnen konnte.

Zum Vorschein kam eine Karte, die ihn lächeln ließ. Es war ein kleiner Comic.

Ein Schaf saß an seinem Schreibtisch und plötzlich kippte der Boden zur Seite und es rutschte mitsamt Schreibtisch die entstandene Schräge hinab. Es erklärte ihm:

Manchmal geht bei mir einfach alles schief...

Im nächsten Bild saß das Schaf an dem wieder gerade stehenden Schreibtisch:

...doch du sorgst dafür, daß es mir wieder besser geht...

Darunter war das Schaf wieder zu sehen, das nun breit grinste.

Tief durchatmend drehte er die Karte herum und erstarrte, als er las, was dort stand. Er hätte niemals gedacht so etwas von Severus zu hören, geschweige denn zu lesen.

_Danke, daß es dich gibt!_

o-O-O-o

Remus blieb die Luft weg. Severus bedankte sich, daß es ihn gab? Als er noch in Hogwarts gearbeitet hatte, hatte der dunkle Tränkemeister einen ganz anderen Anschein erweckt.

Eine kleine traurige Träne entschlüpfte seinen Augen. Er war froh, daß Severus nicht wußte, wer er war. Und gleichzeitig war er traurig darüber, denn er war sich sicher, wenn er es gewußt hätte, hätte er ihm niemals diese Karte geschickt.

Der graumelierte Mann wischte sich verstohlen über die Wange und versuchte sich durch regelmäßiges Atmen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte immer gewußt, daß er keine Chance bei dem anderen hatte. Doch er hatte diese Kartenaktion einfach starten müssen, um mit seinen Gefühlen nicht wahnsinnig zu werden.

Er hatte nicht mit einer Reaktion gerechnet. Vor allem nicht mit so einer.

o-O-O-o

Remus war froh gewesen um die paar Tage Aufschub, die dadurch entstanden, daß das einzige Tier, dem er wirklich noch zutraute die Sperren, die Umbridge um die Schule errichten hatte lassen, zu überwinden, nicht gleich verfügbar gewesen war.

Stolz betrachtete er sein kleines Werk, das er zusammengezaubert hatte. Er berührte die Karte und wie ein Rolltext begannen Worte sichtbar zu werden:

Heute, wenn die Sonne aufwacht 

Eine Sonne wurde sichtbar und verteile ihre gelben Strahlen über dem Karton.

Und der Wind dein Lieblingslied singt 

Notenlinien, die verweht aussahen kamen in sein Blickfeld.

Und die Wolken über den Himmel tanzen 

Diesmal wehten Wolken über die Karte hinweg.

Und die Schafe blöken 

Auch dieser Satzteil wurde in Bildern sichtbar gemacht.

Und der Wald seine Märchen flüstert 

Bäume, die sich langsam hin und her wiegten waren zu sehen.

Und die Erde ihre Runde dreht 

Hier kam eine rotierende Erdkugel

Und die Sterne den Mond an die Nase stupsen...

Auch dies hatte Remus mit einem Zauber visualisiert.

Heute, den ganzen Tag, ist das alles nur für dich! 

Dann dauerte es einen Moment und wieder wurde ein Schaf sichtbar und darunter stand:

Genau wie ich...

Auf der Rückseite hatte er den Satz fortgesetzt:

...denn ‚ich' bin dankbar, daß es ‚dich' gibt.

Er war wirklich zufrieden mit der Karte und er hoffte inständig, daß er wieder eine so positive Antwort bekam. Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens auf diesem Wege ein paar positive Gefühle von dem dunklen Slytherin ernten. Auch, wenn er ihm niemals sagen durfte, wer er wirklich war.

Mit diesem Gedanken tütete er die Karte ein und gab sie kurz darauf auf der Poststation auf.

* * *

So, nun bin ich natürlich neugierig, was ihr zum Kapitel sagt und gleich noch eine klitzekleine Vorschau: Sev bekommt sehr sehr bald raus, WER ihm diese Karten schickt. Zwar nicht gleich im nächsten Kapitel, aber bald. ;-)

Ciao M


	14. Chapter 14

-sich reinschleicht- Ich wollte ja gestern schon updaten.. aber ein scheinbar etwas unverträgliches Mittagessen kam mir dazwischen, so daß ich mich nur noch vom Sofa zum Bett und umgekehrt gewälzt habe.. -äachzt- Nachdem ich mich mit dieser Übelkeit auch noch durch den Wahldschungel kämpfen mußte heute morgen, habt ihr meine Laune gerade wirklich gehoben durch die ganzen Reviews und bevor's mir wieder so mies geht, mach ich doch noch schnell das Update -so langsam der Überzeugung ist, daß Essen abgeschafft gehört-

Danke an: Go (-Plotbunny rüberschiebt- Also den rosanen Sev verschreibst bitte du. ;-)), Thaia (mir geht's genauso.. und gleich 2 Reviews auf einmal..-lach-), Josephine (wie findest du dann erst ‚diese' Sev-Antwort? ;-)), Keeline (-deinen Jungs Wischmob reich-g-), Tasha (na ja, Knatterton wird er nicht gerade Konkurenz machen.. aber er tut sein Bestes. ;-)), HexeLeas (-hust hust-99 Punkte überreicht-), Maxine (-erleichtert ist, wenn dir der Kitsch nichts ausmacht-lol- ich hoffe das bleibt so ;-)), Ramsi (-Knieschoner gibt-lol-), Aleya (ähm.. ich garantiere für nix -hüst-), Cyberrat (-süß einsammelt und Verkaufsstand aufmacht- ;-)), Roya (-T-Shirt überreicht- Willkommen im Club. -lach-), Luzifer (-Wie-halte-ich-Ordnung-Buch an deinen Seiri übergeb'- ;-)), yori (hier geht's weiter. :-))

Also nun aber, viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel...

* * *

Ein paar Tage später stand Remus mit zitternden Händen vor der Poststation. Die Ungewißheit machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, aber bisher hatte er sich nicht getraut einfach reinzugehen und nachzufragen, ob eine Nachricht für ihn angekommen war. 

Wie schon am Morgen ging er vor dem Gebäude auf und ab und entschied sich dann doch anders: Er würde erst für die Einkäufe sorgen, um die ihn Molly Weasley gebeten hatte. Die Rothaarige machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Sirius und hatte angemerkt, daß er das Einkaufen lebensnotwendiger Artikel als Ausrede mißbrauchen könnte, sich mal wieder davonzustehlen. Das mußten sie unbedingt verhindern.

Also war es ihm zugefallen diese Dinge zu erledigen und seinen Freund mal wieder aus seinem angespannten Zustand zu holen.

In letzter Zeit war dieser nämlich immer unruhiger geworden. Die Tatsache, daß Harry seit neuestem eine Verbindung zu Voldemort zu haben schien, machte ihn ganz hibbelig. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu dem Jungen der lebte geeilt, um seine Pflichten als Pate zu erfüllen. Aber Dumbledores Befehl und die Tatsache, daß wohl sämtliche Auroren, die das Ministerium aufbringen konnte, hinter ihm her waren, hinderte ihn daran.

Remus seufzte, als er das Fleisch beim Metzger bezahlte und sich auf den Weg zum Wochenmarkt machte. Ein paar Beilagen und etwas frisches Obst konnten sicher auch nichts schaden.

o-O-O-o

Vollbepackt kam er zwei Stunden später wieder an der Poststation vorbei und blickte unsicher auf den Eingang. Er wollte gerade vorbeigehen, als ihn eine Stimme zurückhielt.

„Wie oft wollen Sie hier eigentlich noch wie ein geprügelter Hund vorbeischleichen, Mister?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Remus um und erblickte die Postfrau, die ihn mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen kampflustig anblickte.

Verschämt blickte er auf den Boden und räusperte sich erst mal, brachte dann hervor: „Ist irgendwas?" Er versuchte so harmlos wie möglich auszusehen und einen nicht _zu_ hoffnungsvollen Eindruck zu erwecken.

„Ja, Sie nervöses Wrack...", wurde ihm erklärt. „Ich hab' Sie den ganzen Tag beobachtet, wie Sie unruhig hier vorbei getigert sind..." Dann setzte sie nach: „Wollen Sie Ihre Post nun abholen oder soll ich sie in den Müll werfen?"

Nach diesem eindeutigen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl schüttelte Remus natürlich schnell den Kopf. „Nein, nein..."

Er hob die Einkaufstüten etwas hoch, damit er schneller laufen konnte und eilte in die Station.

Mit einer strengen Miene drückte ihm die Frau dort einen Umschlag in die Hand, den sie schon bereitliegen hatte. „Das nächste Mal bitte ich darum, daß sie gleich hier reinkommen..."

Remus nickte schuldbewußt. „Aber natürlich..."

Die Frau blickte den Mann, dessen Wangen eine dunklere Tönung annahmen, mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Dann seufzte sie. Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und fragte geschlagen: „Soll ich Monster wieder für Sie reservieren? Er ist gerade da..."

Remus bekam einen Hustenanfall. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte ignorierte er den belustigten Ausdruck der Postfrau, die zu ahnen schien, um was es bei diesen ganzen Briefen ging und nickte wieder. „Ja, bitte.." Er überlegte einen Moment. „Ich komme später vorbei. Muß er noch irgendwelche Ruhezeiten einhalten?"

Die etwas fülligere Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Er könnte sofort los, wenn Sie es wünschen..."

Ihr Kunde schluckte und schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Nein...", wehrte er ab und hob den Brief, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. „Ich muß mir erst mal das hier ansehen." Dabei wurde er tatsächlich etwas rosé um die Nasenspitze.

Die Postlerin grinste wissend und schob den Mann dann hinaus, damit er nicht den Laden blockierte. „Dann bis später."

Damit stand Remus vor der Tür, die hinter ihm zufiel.

o-O-O-o

Wie das letzte Mal auch hatte Remus seinen erhaltenen Umschlag in seine Weste, die er unter der Jacke trug gesteckt, als er das alte Herrenhaus der Blacks betrat.

Er schlich sich am Portrait von Sirius' Mutter erfolgreich vorbei und wurde dann stürmisch von seinem alten Schulfreund empfangen. Dieser umarmte ihn und freute sich sehr, nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Kaum war die Begrüßung überstanden, stand Molly Weasley hinter ihnen und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus der Strickmütze. Sie fluchte etwas über das Wetter, während sie sich ihres Mantels entledigte. Danach begrüßte sie die beiden anwesenden Männer. „Hallo ihr beiden!"

Sirius lächelte freundlich und Remus legte ihr mit fragendem Blick die Hand auf die Schulter.

Molly verstand die Aufforderung. „Er ist auf dem Wege der Besserung...", erklärte sie ihnen.

Seit Arthur in St. Mungos lag kam Molly häufiger für eine Stippvisite zu Sirius. So konnte sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Ein Besuch bei ihrem Mann und das Abhalten des Animagus von irgendwelchen Touren durch die verschneite Stadt.

Dann entdeckte sie die Einkaufstüten, die Remus einfach neben sich gestellt hatte, als Sirius ihn umarmt hatte. „Oh, du hast eingekauft..." Sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Ich koch' euch gleich was, damit ihr Männer auch mal wieder was vernünftiges in den Bauch bekommt..." Sie wußte genau, daß Kreacher nicht gerade sonderlich kochfreudig war und weder Sirius noch Remus besonderes Talent in diesem Fach besaßen.

„Komm mit Sirius. Du kannst mir helfen..." Damit schnappte sie sich die Tüten sowie den Hausherrn, der seinen Freund Remus noch mal schief zugrinste, bevor er dem Zug an seinem Arm gehorchte.

o-O-O-o

Einen Moment starrte dieser den beiden verdattert nach, dann wurde ihm bewußt, was das bedeutete: Molly und Sirius waren eine Weile beschäftigt, was ihm Zeit für sich alleine verschaffte.

Sofort entledigte er sich ebenfalls seiner Winterjacke, was er durch die stürmische Begrüßung bisher noch nicht geschafft hatte.

Danach begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und nach einem tiefen Durchatmen griff er nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn langsam.

Sofort glänzten seine Wangen rosig, als er das Schaf erblickte, welches freudig auf allen Vieren auf der Karte herumsprang und ihn anlächelte.

Einfach lieb von dir...

Natürlich bemerkte er, daß Snape die verdächtig vielen Herzen, die ursprünglich die Karte geziert hatten, weggezaubert hatte. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Allein die Geste zählte.

Schnell drehte er die Karte herum und las die Nachricht, die ihm sein heimlicher Schwarm zukommen lassen wollte:

Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, daß du äußerst romantisch bist? 

Und darunter stand die Aufforderung:

Bleib so! 

Remus' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Snape hatte ihn geduzt auf der Karte. Obwohl er ihn nicht kannte.

Und er hatte ihm erklärt, er sollte romantisch bleiben. „Oh mein Gott...", kam es krächzend aus seiner Kehle und war froh, daß die Töpfe so in der Küche klapperten, daß niemand anderes es bemerken konnte.

Snape gefiel Romantik.

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Seine Augen zusammenpressend begann er bis 10 zu zählen, um die verräterische Wärme aus seinen Wangen zu treiben. Als er dies einigermaßen geschafft hatte, steckte er die Karte wieder ein und rief: „Wie lange braucht ihr denn noch?" Er mußte wissen, wie lange er noch seine Ruhe hatte.

„Noch 20 Minuten!", erklang Mollys Stimme aus der Küche und ein Ächzen von Sirius war zu hören, dem gar nicht recht war, daß er noch so lange zu Küchenarbeiten verdonnert wurde.

„Dann geh ich noch schnell was besorgen..", rief er zurück.

„In Ordnung...", kam es wieder aus der Küche.

o-O-O-o

Wie der Blitz hatte sich Remus wieder für die Kälte draußen gerüstet und kaum eine Minute später stand er in dem kleinen Laden 3 Häuser weiter. Lächelnd sah er auf die Karte, die er zu erstehen gedachte. Sie war fast perfekt. Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten würde er ändern müssen. Dann würde Snape folgendes sehen:

Ein Schaf, das traurig aus dem Fenster blickte und immer wieder langsam mit seinem Kopf von den Hufen auf den Rahmen rutschte.

Daneben würde stehen:

_Wenn ich am Fenster steh'_

_und viele Sterne seh',_

_wünsch ich mir, du wärst da,_

_bei mir, mit Haut und Haar!_

_Ich würd' dich knuddeln,_

_mit dir einen Schatz verbuddeln,_

_zusammen Kissen schlachten,_

_keine Eule mehr beachten_

_und wach sein, bis um vier..._

_...ach wärst du nur bei mir!_

o-O-O-o

Als Remus wieder im Grimmauldplatz erschien fragte Sirius natürlich sofort: „Was mußtest du denn noch so dringend besorgen?"

Der Wolfsmensch hüstelte nur unsicher und senkte den Blick. Das dämliche Grinsen von Sirius bekam er dennoch mit. „Ach, sag bloß, noch eine von diesen _niedlichen_ Karten?"

Remus starrte weiterhin still auf den Boden, was seinem besten Freund natürlich als Antwort genügte.

Da kam Molly herein, um sie zum Essen zu rufen. Sie bemerkte die betretene Stille und fragte besorgt: „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sirius drehte sich sofort zu ihr um. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Dann schnappte er sich Remus, der in der Zwischenzeit seine Jacke wieder ausgezogen hatte. „Kommt, laßt uns essen..." Das breite Grinsen verschwand dabei jedoch nicht von seinem Gesicht und Lupin wußte, daß er schnellstmöglich wieder verschwinden mußte, wenn er ein Verhör durch seinen Freund vermeiden wollte – zumindest heute.

* * *

-flüstert- soll ich euch was verraten? Ach, ich mach's einfach mal: Im übernächsten Kapitel passiert was.. Was? -g- Sorry, aber das müßt ihr selbst rausfinden. 

Ich hoffe, es hat euch wieder mal gefallen... -winkt-

Ciao M -jetzt mal irgendwas für ihren Magen suchen muß-seufzt-


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah, so langsam geht's mir wieder besser... Wasser und Trocken Brot hilft doch immer.. ;-) Daher auch das neue Kapitel und auf Bitte sage ich auch nicht, was dann im Folgenden passiert, um keine Spannung vorweg zu nehmen.

Danke für die vielen aufbauenden Reviews: _Cyberrat_ (-nach oben zeigt und Mund zuschließt-), _Aleya_ (oh, es gibt noch einige Karten. ;-)), _ramsi_ (-Fencheltee zurückschieb- nene, lieber Mineralwasser... -Fencheltee überhaupt nich mag- aber schon deine Knie, es geht ja schon weiter. ;-)), _Lonly_ (-dickknuddelt- Ach.. Ellen soll dich scheuchen und als ich wollte, hast du dich beschwert? -sehr amüsiert fragend guckt-), _Roya_ (-nach oben zeigt- Siehste, hab auf dich gehört. ;-)), _cardie_ (-99 Punkte rüberreicht- Aber ich sag nicht für welche der 3 Möglichkeiten. ;-)), _Tasha_ (uh.. hoffentlich hält dein PC das aus? -G-), _Josephine_ (und wie findest du diesmal Sevs Antwort? -G-), _Thaia_ (-lach- Keine Sorge, keine Vergiftung, nur ne Allergie, die mal wieder heftig zugeschlagen hat.. aber es wird schon wieder.. :-)), _HexeLea_ (uh.. von Cola wird mir erst recht schlecht, aber ich hab schon was gefunden, danke.. :-)), _Guenni_ (die ‚Beamtin' denkt noch weiter mit.. ;-)), _Nuja_ (guck mal auf mein Profil, da steht was ich zu Happy Ends denke.. Wobei ich's ja auch mal anders machen könnte ;-) -überleg-), _Ewjena_ (-g-), _Lorelei_ (ich will eigentlich nur,daß der Mafiajunge endlich seine Nr. 1 bekommt..? -g-), _BW_ (öhm.. also Remus sagt nix.. -pfeif- und ich amüsier mich nur über die Politiker, weil alle glauben, die Wahl gewonnen zu haben. -g-), _Go_ (-nur lachend vom Stuhl fällt und weiteren Plotbunny rüberschiebt-)

Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Severus lächelte glücklich, als er die Karte betrachtete. Er saß schon eine ganze Weile hier, während die Expreßeule sich mal wieder an den für sie inzwischen immer bereit stehenden Keksen gütlich tat.

Auch, wenn er nicht wußte, wer ihn da immer mit diesen freundlichen und etwas schwärmerischen Karten bedachte, so war ihm doch klar, daß er sich von Mal zu Mal mehr darüber freute. Er gewann diesen anonymen Verehrer langsam wirklich lieb und auch, wenn er sich zu Beginn unsicher gewesen war, so wußte er schon, was er diesmal schicken würde.

Er war vor kurzem bei Arthur im Hospital zu Besuch gewesen und hatte dann gleich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um noch einmal in dem Laden vorbeizusehen – außerdem konnte er nicht widerstehen Sirius ebenfalls einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und ihm ein paar Gemeinheiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Der Tag war wirklich befriedigend gewesen, nicht zuletzt, weil er am Abend auch noch Harry Potter eine seiner geliebten Strafarbeiten hatte aufbrummen können.

Und heute war nun die Expreßeule gekommen, die ihn nun schon häufiger beliefert hatte und eines der wenigen Tiere war, das erfolgreich der Überprüfung durch Umbridge widerstand. Wobei er natürlich nicht wußte, ob die Großinquisitorin seine Post überhaupt noch überprüfte, speziell diese Eulen – wer erwartete schon in anonymen Liebesgeflüster Geheimbotschaften zu finden. Aber bei dieser Frau wußte man ja nie.

Aufgrund seines ‚guten' Rufs war Snape dennoch froh, daß gerade diese Post nicht in falsche Hände kam und nur ihn sicher erreichte.

Er legte die gerade erhaltene Karte beiseite und holte die, die er sich am besten für die Antwort vorstellen konnte aus seinem inzwischen reichhaltigen Fundus.

Einen Moment kniff er die Augen zusammen und fragte sich, was er da eigentlich tat, dann überwand er seine Angst vor einer möglichen Demütigung, die ihn garantiert ereilte, wenn die Karte in falsche Hände geriet und machte sich daran sie mit Zaubern zu belegen.

Als er fertig war, zogen langsame Wolken über die obere Hälfte der Karte und der Mond ging auf.

Dann tapste ein Schaf ins Bild, zog etwas hinter seinem Rücken hervor und zog es aus. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man eine Angelrute erkennen, die immer länger wurde. Es warf die Angel aus und saß etwa eine halbe Minute still da, bis der Wimpel begann auf und ab zu hüpfen und anzeigte, daß etwas angebissen hatte.

Das Tier zog die Schnur ein und sichtbar wurde der Haken, an dem ein kleines Herz hing.

Snape schauderte. War es wirklich richtig es so offensichtlich zu machen? Er konnte es genauso gut etwas anderes hervorfischen lassen – allerdings fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein _was_.

Außerdem würde spätestens durch die Worte, die er auf die Schreibseite der Karte zauberte klar werden, was er empfand. So beließ er es bei dem Herz, welches das Schaf nun mit einem Käscher einfing, in seine Hufe nahm und blinzelnd darauf starrte.

_Auch, wenn ich es nicht wollte: Du bist dabei dir mein Herz zu angeln..._, erklärte er auf der Rückseite.

Als er die Karte in ihren Umschlag schieben wollte, zögerte er. War es wirklich klug, was er da tat? Sollte es trotz allem ein Streich von Sirius sein, wäre diese Karte das gefundene Fressen für ihn. Es wäre _das_ Zeichen, auf das er gewartet hatte und mit dem er den Tränkemeister für alle Zukunft lächerlich machen konnte.

Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Die ersten Karten hätten noch von dem Animagus stammen können. Aber inzwischen waren sie so romantisch geprägt – das wäre einfach nicht sein Stil.

Kurz entschlossen machte er den Brief daher fertig und band ihn schnell am Fuß der Eule fest, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegte.

Dann steckte er ihr 2 Sickel und 5 Knuts zu – die Route war durch die Hindernisse, die das Ministerium den Eulen in den Weg legte, teurer geworden – und ging vor die Tür, um sie fliegen zu lassen.

o-O-O-o

Kaum zwei Tage später kam die Eule etwas außer Atem zurück. Sie war im Dauereinsatz gewesen und das ging auch an diesem kräftigen Tier nicht ohne Spuren vorbei. Daher war sie sicher froh, den Tränkemeister schon im Eingangsbereich der Schule abfangen zu können, um ihre Nachricht loszuwerden.

Da Snape nicht wußte, was er diesmal antworten könnte, ließ er sie auch gleich wieder fliegen.

Gerade verstaute er den Briefumschlag in seiner Robe –bisher hatte er noch keine Zeit ihn zu lesen und dies war auch nicht der Ort dafür – da trat Minerva auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Severus, hat irgend jemand deiner Bekannten Probleme?", fragte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors neugierig.

Snape starrte sie nur an, nicht verstehend, was sie meinte.

McGonagall deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der die Eule entschwand. „Ich habe dieses große Tier in letzter Zeit häufiger beobachten können und nahm an, daß es sehr wichtige Nachrichten wären, wenn sogar eine Expreßeule sie bringen muß..."

Snape schnaubte kurz. „Nein, nein, es ist nur Post von einer Freundin..."

„Freundin?", fragte die Gryffindor mit diesem gewissen Unterton, der Snape sofort bereuen ließ, daß er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

„Ja, eine sehr _alte_ Freundin...", flunkerte er seiner Kollegin vor. „Sie traut den einfachen Eulen nicht mehr, seit das Ministerium alles und jeden auf dem Weg hierher kontrolliert...", fühlte er sich noch genötigt hinzuzufügen. Dann ergriff er die Gelegenheit zur Fluch. „Aber entschuldige mich bitte, Minerva. Ich muß noch ein Nachsitzen vorbereiten." Er nickte der älteren Frau noch mal zu und drehte sich schwungvoll, um mit wehender Robe zu verschwinden.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro schüttelte er innerlich seufzend den Kopf.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, daß Minerva und der Schulleiter vielleicht doch nicht _nur_ Zitronenbonbons und lange Gespräche am Kamin teilten.

Nein, sie teilten auch die gleiche perfide Freude Versuche zum Verkuppeln der Lehrerschaft zu starten. Das letzte _Opfer_ ihre Machenschaften war Hooch gewesen und er hoffte bei Merlin, daß sie sich nun nicht auf ihn stürzen würden.

o-O-O-o

Spät am Abend kam er dann endlich dazu sich die Karte anzusehen. Miranda Blade hatte bei ihm erst noch ihre Strafe abbüßen müssen, dafür, daß sie den Unterricht nun schon das dritte Mal innerhalb von zwei Wochen durch Getuschel mit ihrer Nachbarin gestört hatte. Als Erstkläßler schien den beiden Mädchen noch etwas Respekt vor dem Tränkemeister zu fehlen. Aber dem hatte er vor ein Ende zu bereiten. Miranda war heute dran gewesen – ihre Freundin würde morgen kommen – und dann würden die Kessel im Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke nur so blitzen vor Sauberkeit.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um jeden Gedanken an diese Schüler zu verdrängen. Nun zählte nur die Karte, die er immer noch in seiner Robe stecken hatte.

Er zog den Umschlag hervor und öffnete ihn vorsichtig – natürlich nicht, ohne ihn vorher dem üblichen Zaubertest unterzogen zu haben. Dann griff er tief durchatmend nach der Karte.

Gleich darauf grinste er breit. Der oder die Schreiberin schien mutiger zu werden auf sein Geständnis der letzten Karte, die er zurückgeschickt hatte:

Ein Schaf stand auf einem Hügel. Über ihm schien die Sonne und dann tauchten folgende Worte auf:

Dir gehört mein erster Gedanke am Morgen...

Die Sonne ging unter und der Mond schien nun über das Bild.

...und mein letzter Gedanke am Abend...

Nun begann das Schaf zu schwitzen und der Mond verschwand, so daß das Bild nur von einer diffusen, nicht sichtbaren Lichtquelle erhellt wurde.

...und einige ziemlich heiße Gedanken dazwischen...

daraufhin wurde das Schaf ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

Severus lachte tatsächlich laut, als er das bemerkte. Es wurde immer niedlicher und herzerwärmender.

Dann drehte er die Karte herum.

Aber da du so klug bist, dürfte dir das inzwischen auch schon klar sein... Hab dich lieb! 

Damit war die Nachricht vollständig.

* * *

So, ich schütt jetzt noch etwas Streßblockertee in mich rein und versuche die Erkältung wegzubekommen, die mich noch erwischt hat.. manchmal kommt echt alles zusammen.. -seufzt- Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und natürlich geht's weiter, im nächsten Kapitel mit.. na ja, das soll ich ja noch nicht verraten.. ;-)

Ciao M


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, ich bin gerade völlig überdreht und darf ja niemandem die Spannung verderben, daher ein schnelles Danke an: ramsi (-Waschlappen für's Schmelzwasser rüberreicht- ;-)), Lonly (äh.. indem du sie einfach kaufst? -lach-), Killerkarnickel (-deine Ente anguckt, tätschelt- Sitzen wir also im selben Boot? -lol-), Cyberrat (äh.. weil da das Kapitel fertig war? -lol-), Aleya (keine Sorge, die Karten bekommt niemand außer den beiden in die Hand.. ;-)), Josephine (na ja.. ich denke, er denkt eher schon an nen Mann.. ;-)), Keeline (ähm.. kann es sein, daß du grad etwas Blutrünstig drauf bist? -unsicher guckt-), Tasha (-nur nach unten zeigt-), Lorelei (oder Remus hat nen Herzschlag bekommen.. -lach- und ersteigern werd ich es bestimmt nich.. muß wohl mal wieder in nen Bücherladen... -g- da kann man ja auch ein wenig lesen.. ;-)), BW (oh, das wird sogar noch konkreter.. ;-)), Maxine (-sich fragt ob das ein Knall ist- Glaub, das mußt du selbst entscheiden.. ;-)), HexeLea (bald? Kommt drauf an, was du unter bald verstehst.. ;-))

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Snape war diesmal der Erste beim Treffen, abgesehen von Sirius, der natürlich immer hier war, und Remus, mit dem er eine heftige Diskussion zu führen schien.

„Du bist echt ein Schaf, Moony!", stellte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban gerade in dem Moment fest, als Snape in der Tür stand. Sofort schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken im Kopf des Tränkemeisters. Wie kam sein persönlicher Feind wohl gerade auf diese Formulierung? Sofort achtete er auf jede kleinste Bewegung der Anwesenden.

Remus preßte den Mund zusammen, als müsse er sich krampfhaft am Reden hindern, während Sirius nur mit bitterbösem Blick auf den eben Angekommen starrte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du deinen besten Freund als _Schaf_ bezeichnest – was ich übrigens sehr passend für ihn als Werwolf finde?" Snape hatte seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt, doch er merkte kein besonderes Verhalten an Sirius. Stattdessen war es sogar noch normaler als normal für den Animagus, daß er aufsprang und ihn gleich anfauchte: „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Das war eine private Unterhaltung zwischen mir und Remus!"

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich nur überrascht, daß du endlich begriffen haben willst, daß er ein Wolf im _Schafs_pelz..." Er warf Remus einen kleinen Blick zu, dessen Herz gerade stehen zu bleiben schien, während er auch noch angespannt die Luft anhielt. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Sirius und beendete seinen Satz. „...ist. Aber scheinbar bist du selbst ein _Schaf_, Black", erklärte er dann verächtlich. „...und ich habe dir zuviel zugetraut..."

Sirius wollte gerade reagieren, als Minerva, Tonks, Mad Eye und Dumbledore in der Tür standen.

„Darf ich fragen, was hier vorgeht?", fragte der Schulleiter mit seiner fast immer gütigen Stimme sanft.

„Ach..", kam Severus den anderen mit einer Erklärung zuvor. „Wir hatten es nur von _Schafen_ in ihren vielen Formen..." Dabei blickte er aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen zwischen Sirius und Remus hin und her und stellte befriedigt fest, daß er sich vorhin nicht geirrt hatte. Seit er hier war, war Remus jedesmal leicht zusammengezuckt, wenn das Wort ‚Schaf' gefallen war und beim letzten Mal hatte er sogar die Hände zusammengekrampft, um seine Beherrschung zu bewahren.

Ein Verdacht machte sich in ihm breit, der sich im Laufe des Abends zu bestätigen schien. Denn immer wenn der Blick des Tränkemeisters auf ihn fiel, sah der Wolfsmensch schnell weg, sobald er ihn aber nicht mehr beobachtete, hatte er das bestimmte Gefühl, daß ein Augenpaar regelrecht an ihm klebte.

o-O-O-o

Als er wieder Zuhause war grübelte Snape noch eine ganze Weile darüber nach, ob es wirklich sein konnte, daß Remus der anonyme Postkartenschreiber war. Das würde aber auch heißen, daß er etwas für den Tränkemeister empfand, was mehr als Kameradschaft genannt werden konnte. Den Karten nach zu urteilen, sogar viel mehr.

Gleichzeitig stand damit aber fest, daß er sich nie getrauen würde, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Dafür war Severus immer viel zu abweisend zu ihm gewesen. Er grübelte immer länger über dieser ganzen Sache und fragte sich, was den anderen dazu getrieben hatte, solche Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln – und kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Er hatte ihm wirklich keinen Anlaß dafür gegeben, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, doch das schien den Wolfsmenschen nicht abgeschreckt zu haben und langsam ging Snape noch mal jedes einzelne Treffen durch, bei dem sie sich in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatten, seit er dafür gesorgt hatte, daß Lupin von der Schule flog. Dabei fiel ihm auf, daß Lupin ihn auch da schon häufiger beobachtet hatte und besonders unschuldig ausgesehen hatte, wenn er seinerseits den Blick auf dem anderen hatte Ruhen lassen – oder er hatte im Gegenteil wesentlich angespannter ausgesehen. Gleichzeitig war er besonders freundlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte seine Gemeinheiten mit noch größerem Gleichmut ertragen wie früher und dann diese zaghaften Berührungen, die Snape einfach als eine von Lupins störenden Eigenschaften empfunden hatte. Natürlich war es üblich, daß man den anderen kurz anstupste, wollte man seine Aufmerksamkeit wecken, aber alle die ihn kannten, wußten, daß sie dies besser mit Worten, als mit ihren Händen tun sollten wenn ihnen ihre Gesundheit etwas wert war – Remus hatte sich nicht mehr daran gehalten.

Irgendwann beschloß Snape, daß er genug überlegt hatte und einfach mal abwarten wollte. Zur Rede stellen konnte er ihn später immer noch.

Daher machte er sich an seine Abendtoilette, um wenigstens noch ein paar wenige Stunden Schlaf abzubekommen.

o-O-O-o

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Snape nicht, wie üblich, von seinem Wecker geweckt, sondern von einem lauten Rums, der eindeutig vom einzigen Fenster in seinen Räumen kam. Noch etwas verschlafen streckte er sich. Er war an diesem Morgen besonders verspannt, was er auf diese ewige Grübelei in der Nacht schob.

Dann atmete er tief durch und hievte seinen Körper aus dem weichen Bett, um mit kleinen verschlafenen Augen nachzusehen, was nun wieder passiert war.

Er war noch nicht ganz bei seinem Fenster angekommen, als er ein Kratzen an der Scheibe vernahm. Die Augen reibend erkannte er schließlich die riesige Eule, die ihm schon häufiger Post gebracht hatte. Der Schnee war etwas zurückgegangen und sie schien nun diesen Weg zu ihm gewählt zuhaben, war nun wohl nur auf dem Rest des verkrusteten Weißes, was sich vor der Glasscheibe gesammelt hatte, ausgerutscht und mit dem Rums, der ihn geweckt hatte, gegen die Scheibe gestoßen.

Der Tränkemeister öffnete und die kalte Luft von draußen blies ihm entgegen, dann purzelte auch schon die Eule herein, die sich erst mal den Schnee von den Flügeln schüttelte, bevor sie sich von ihm ihre Nachricht abmachen ließ.

Snape war zu verschlafen, um das Tier aufzuhalten und so machte es sich gleich wieder davon. Hinter ihm wurde der Riegel wieder zugesperrt, um nicht noch mehr Kälte herein zu lassen, dann setzte sich der Wohnungsinhaber in seinen Sessel vor den Kamin und fachte das Feuer wieder an, von dem nur noch ein schwaches Glimmen übrig war.

Unschlüssig drehte er danach den Umschlag in seinen Händen. Er wußte nun ja, daß er von Remus kam und war sich nicht sicher, ob er weiterhin wissen wollte, was der ehemalige Gryffindor ihm schrieb. Irgendwann siegte dann doch seine Neugierde und er wagte einen Blick hinein.

Es war eine der üblichen Schafpostkarten. Eines der wolligen Tiere war zu sehen, wie es versuchte ein Blatt eines vierblättrigen Kleeblattes zu erhaschen. Darüber war eine große Sonne zu sehen und dabei stand:

_Guten Morgen mein Sonnenschein._

_Du bist mein Stück vom Glück..._

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl drehte er die Karte herum und las, was dort stand. Zum ersten Mal war auch auf der Rückseite ein Schaf zu sehen, das ihm erklärte:

_Ich wünschte du wärst hier_

Und das Schaf deutete auf ein großes Kreuz neben sich auf dem Boden.

Severus fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er hatte es nicht gewollt, aber mit der Zeit, hatte er ein Stückchen seines Herzens an diesen Kartenschreiber verloren. Die Information daß es Remus war, brachte ihn vollkommen durcheinander.

Er fragte sich, ob der andere wußte, daß er wußte, wer er war. Vielleicht ignorierte er es auch einfach oder er wollte warten, ob er ein entsprechendes Zeichen bekam, daß der Tränkemeister sein Geheimnis gelüftet hatte. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was im Kopf des anderen vor sich ging, doch er wußte, daß er ihn nun mit anderen Augen sah.

* * *

So.. und während ihr euch nun hoffentlich Reviewtechnisch austobt -bettelnd guckt und sich über jede Antwort freut-, guck ich mal, was ich morgen anziehen kann.. -jubelt, weil sie ein Vorstellungsgespräch hat-

Ciao M


	17. Chapter 17

Danke, danke, danke, daß mir so viele von euch die Daumen gedrückt haben.. momentan bin ich einfach nur unsicher, ob's jetzt was wird oder nicht. Ergebnis erfahr' ich Mitte bis Ende Oktober.. -seufzt, weil das noch so lange ist-

Damit ich aber nicht zuviel drüber grüble, gibt's hier ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch wieder..

Danke an: _Tasha_ (ich glaub, da hast du recht ;-)), _Guenni_ (Und für was entscheidest du dich ‚jetzt'? -G-), _Go_ (hoffe, das hier ist schön ;-)), _Keeline_ (er tut das da.. -nach unten zeigt-), _Calandra_ (-knuddel- Na dann hoff ich, daß du in Zukunft nicht mehr so Reviewfaul bist.. ;-)), _Lorelei_ (Ähm.. -auf nächstes Kapitel verweist-), _BW_ (na ja.. denkst du Snape ‚will' sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinandersetzen? -G- Der fragt da doch lieber stoisch erst nach dem ‚Warum' ;-) Aber nun tut er das ja .. mehr oder weniger, Ach ja, Mail mit PPS erhalten?), _Maxine_ (Remus.. Outen? Denkst du, er ist wahnsinnig? -lol-), _HexeLea_ (jetzt überlegt erst mal Sev.. Remus ist dann wieder im nächsten Kapitel dran.. ;-)), _Daisy_ (so.. -nach unten deut-g-), _ramsi_ (er reagiert.. wie? Lies einfach.. ;-)), _Roya_ (Drama? -hustet-unschuldig pfeift- Da sag ich jetzt mal nix zu.. -hust-), _Killerkarnickel_ (dann ist hier wieder was für deine Gefühlsduselphase.. ;-)), _Lonly_ (-mich zu dir in die Ecke setz und auch in Katalog guck- Wie geht's denn dem alten Mann? -unschuldigst guckt-), _Aleya_ (Sev liebt ihn? Seit wann? -groß und fragend guckt- ;-))

* * *

Snape hatte beschlossen nicht mehr auf die Karten zu antworten, dennoch trudelten immer wieder welche bei ihm ein und er hatte immer mehr Probleme die ganze Geschichte vor den anderen zu verbergen.

Er war regelrecht froh, als sich dann im Mai die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Verschwinden des Schuldirektors konzentrierte und nicht mehr so sehr auf die Post, welche die Personen auf dem Schloß erhielten.

So konnte er immer in Ruhe die Eulen zu sich hineinlassen und die Karten lesen. Und jedesmal blieb er bei seinem Entschluß, nicht zu antworten und ließ die Tiere wieder so zurückfliegen. Egal, was auf der Karte zu sehen war. Und es waren wirklich schöne und witzige darunter.

o-O-O-o

Eine zeigte ein neutral aussehendes Schaf, das auf einem Teller lag. Daneben Messer und Gabel.

Der Text von Remus lautete: _Ich hab' dich zum Fressen gerne... wobei es mir ja lieber wäre, du vernascht mich!_

o-O-O-o

Die nächste zeigte ein helles Schaf, das ein dunkles knuddelte und ihm erklärte:

Du riechst so gut...

Auf der Rückseite der Karte gab es die Ergänzung:

Auch wenn andere sagen, es wäre muffiger Trankgestank... ich rieche die Mischung aus Kräutern und dir sehr gerne!

Es klang ein wenig trotzig und Snape mußte sich zwingen nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Remus vielleicht mal wieder einen Streit mit Sirius gehabt hatte, bei dem möglicherweise _er_ das Thema gewesen war.

o-O-O-o

Wieder eine zeigte zwei Schafe, die beide jeweils auf einem Berghügel standen und sich traurig anblökten, weil sich zwischen ihnen eine große Schlucht befand.

Du bist dort und ich bin hier...

_Weißt du, was das bedeutet?_, wurde gefragt und gleich kam auch die Antwort:

Einer von uns ist am falschen Ort.

Hinten stand: _Ich wäre jetzt so gerne bei dir..._

o-O-O-o

Langsam wurden die Karten wieder eindeutiger, der andere schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, denn die nächste erklärte ihm:

Also ich vermisse dich ja überhaupt nicht. Nö. Kein bißchen.

Dazu sah man ein Schaf, das unschuldig vor sich hinpfiff.

Dann ging es weiter:

Aber meine Lippen, meine Ohren, meine Arme, meine Augen, mein Herz...

Und jedes dieser Körperteile war darunter aufgezeichnet und die Schilder, die sie hochhielten ergaben zusammen den Satz: _...wir vermissen dich, so sehr!_

Auch diese Karte hatte Snape herumgedreht, um zu lesen, was Remus sagen wollte, bevor er sie sicher zu den anderen, die er inzwischen in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte, verstaute.

Willst du nicht mehr, daß ich dir schreibe?

o-O-O-o

Die nächste Aufforderung eine Antwort zu geben war so eindeutig und gleichzeitig wieder so niedlich, daß Snape nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Er hatte, bevor er erfahren hatte, wer es denn nun war, schon Gefühle für den Verfasser der schönen Karten entwickelt und mit der Zeit übertrugen diese sich, ohne daß es ihm bewußt wurde, auf den ehemaligen Gryffindor, der ihn immer wieder zum lächeln brachte mit seinen Nachrichten. Er gab sich wirklich, wirklich Mühe und Snape wollte nicht, daß das Ganze einfach so endete. Auch wenn er nicht wußte, was er sonst wollte. Wie es weitergehen sollte war ihm nicht klar, aber die Karten sollten nicht enden.

Daher entließ er die nächste Eule nicht, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was Lupin ihm geschickt hatte.

Natürlich war es wieder eine Schafkarte.

Diesmal gesellte sich jedoch noch ein anderes Tier dazu: Eine Eule, die auf der Schulter des Schafes saß und immer wieder den leeren Fuß vorstreckte.

Daneben war zu lesen:

_Ich habe schon so lange kein Lebenszeichen bekommen!_

_Bitte melde dich doch mal wieder!_

Und zusätzlich flehte ihn Lupin an: _Bitte sag' mir doch, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht habe.. Bitte..._

o-O-O-o

Snape hatte immer noch einige der Karten, die er sich besorgt hatte und so saß er nun da und versuchte eine auszuwählen.

Es war etwas übertrieben, für was er sich schließlich entschied. Aber er hatte beschlossen dem Wolfsmenschen einen Lichtblick zu senden, da dieser auch ihm immer wieder seinen tristen Alltag erhellte.

o-O-O-o

Er benötigte ziemlich lange, bis er mit dem Ergebnis seiner Arbeit zufrieden war und die Eule war schon ziemlich unruhig und auch mit den Schokoladenkeksen nicht mehr zufrieden zu stellen. Daher sah er sich gezwungen ganze 3 Sickel in ihren Bezahlbeutel zu stecken, damit sie wieder zufrieden war. Die Karte sollte schließlich ankommen und das Tier mußte, wie üblich, mit aller Kraft gegen Umbridges Brigade ankämpfen können.

Es schien auch zufrieden zu sein mit dem Aufschlag und wartete daher geduldig, bis Snape wirklich komplett fertig war und einen Umschlag an das kräftige Bein des Tieres band, das sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

Der Tränkemeister wußte, daß er damit sein letztes Stückchen klaren Verstandes davonfliegen sah und seufzte schwer. Damit war seine Entscheidung für die Zukunft gefallen und er hoffte, sie nicht zu bereuen.

* * *

Ok, das war jetzt wirklich hauptsächlich ein Kartenkapitel.. aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. -smile-

Beim nächsten Mal geht's dann wieder etwas langsamer mit den Karten.. ;-)

Ciao M -winkt-


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, dann machen wir mal hier weiter und lösen auf, was der gute Sev da abgeschickt hat.

Danke für die Reviews, über die ich mich mal wieder sehr gefreut hab: Josephine (alle ok? Na, ich weiß nicht.. -kicher-), Guenni (glaubst du echt, daß in dieser Story ‚ein'mal etwas klar gesagt wird? -lol-), Maxine (-an deinen Ketten rüttel- Oh.. schön fest.. ;-)), Chromoxid (das da.. -nach unten zeigt-), Lorelei (na, ich konnte ihn wohl kaum in den Graben fahren lassen ;-)), BW (-seufzt- Ok, Mail geht noch mal an andere Adresse.. :-)), me-chan (na, dann hoffe ich, du liebst die Schafe weiterhin. ;-)), Ellen (-kicher- Hattest du... ;-)), HexeLea (-Trampolin drunter schieb- Besser, oder? -G-), Tasha (und WIE -lol-), Killerkarnickel (hm.. vielleicht flüssige Schafe? -lol-), Ramsi (ich glaub das Letztere.. ;-)), Lonly (-wackel- Ganz ruhig, hier kommt ja schon die Antwort ;-)), Roya (-deine Zeit mal richtig rückt- Gestern geht nicht.. aber heute. ;-)), Aleya (mal ehrlich.. meinst du Sev könnte so was wirklich vergessen? -g-)

So, nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

Die Frau von der Poststation kannte Remus inzwischen schon ziemlich gut. Schließlich war er in den letzten Wochen jedesmal, wenn er eine Nachricht mit ihrer besten Eule ‚Monster' abgeschickt hatte, jeden Tag gekommen, bis das Tier wieder zurück war. Und jedesmal hatte er gefragt, ob es einen Brief für ihn mitgebracht hatte.

Inzwischen schüttelte die Frau schon bedauernd den Kopf, wenn Remus das Büro nur betrat und er zog mit hängenden Schultern wieder davon, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Sirius hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, zu frotzeln – er wußte Gott sei Dank nicht, _wen_ sein Freund da so verehrte und sehnsüchtig begehrte. Dennoch hatte dies zusätzlich dafür gesorgt, daß Remus nur noch ein nervliches Wrack war.

Er wußte ja auch immer noch nicht, ob Severus nun vielleicht wußte, wer er war – der Verdacht hatte ihn beschlichen, als der Tränkemeister vor einigen Wochen in eine Diskussion mit Sirius geplatzt war und bei seiner Ausfragerei das Wörtchen ‚Schaf' so betont hatte. Doch dann hätte er ihn sicher angesprochen und da dies nicht geschehen war, hatte sich Remus fest eingeredet, daß er nicht Bescheid wußte und einfach weitergemacht, wie bisher.

Aber nun wartete er schon so lange darauf, daß er mal wieder eine Antwort erhielt – da wurde er wieder unsicher. Vielleicht hatte Severus ja doch etwas bemerkt und meldete sich gerade deswegen nicht mehr. Vielleicht wollte er nun noch weniger mit ihm zu tun haben als vorher schon und ignorierte die Karten einfach.

Er wußte es nicht und das trieb ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.

Deswegen hatte er auch die eindeutige Aufforderung nach einer Antwort vor ein paar Tagen abgeschickt. Wenn nun nichts kam, wußte er, daß er gleich aufgeben konnte. Daher war er noch angespannter als sonst und schwankte immer zwischen Erleichterung und Verzweiflung, wenn er wieder in die Poststation kam und eine negative Reaktion der Inhaberin erntete.

Damit rechnete er auch schon fast, als er diesmal kam, doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde er an den Schalter gewunken und die Frau drückte ihm wortlos einen Umschlag mit dunklem Siegel in die Hand. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie erleichtert anzulächeln, was auch bei der Frau den genervten Gesichtsausdruck merklich abmilderte. Dennoch erklärte sie ihm:

„Monster braucht jetzt mindestens zwei Tage Pause, Mister Lupin. Nur, damit Sie Bescheid wissen!"

Remus nickte schnell und machte sich dann eilig davon, die Karte wie einen Schatz hütend, mit den Händen beschützend.

o-O-O-o

Da Sirius an diesem Tag besonders anhänglich war – vermutlich hatte er eine Ahnung, weil Remus wesentlich hibbeliger war als sonst, nur diesmal im positiven Sinne – verzog er sich irgendwann auf die Toilette, um endlich den Umschlag öffnen zu können.

Es war eigentlich nicht der richtige Ort, absolut nicht stilvoll genug dafür, aber er sah keine andere Chance. Und dorthin würde ihm der andere bestimmt nicht folgen – bei aller Freundschaft.

Mit pochendem Herzen nestelte er also das Siegel auseinander und zog die Karte heraus, die ihm Severus geschickt hatte und ihm stockte der Atem. _Das_ hätte er absolut niemals erwartet.

Ein Schaf hatte ein großes pulsierendes Herz im Arm und daneben stand:

Was du hörst ist dein Herzklopfen...

Und tatsächlich klopfte Remus' Herz so laut, daß er es mit den eigenen Ohren hören konnte, auch, wenn er nicht extra darauf achtete.

Doch auf der Karte ging es noch weiter:

...und wenn du genau hin hörst, auch ein bißchen meins...

Und darunter kam ein kleines verschüchtertes _Hab dich lieb!_ zum Vorschein.

Remus traute seinen Augen nicht und sofort war er überzeugt, daß Snape keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war und es nur Zufall war, daß er damals dieses eine spezielle Wort so betont hatte. So etwas konnte er ihm nur schicken, wenn er nicht wußte, daß er Remus war. Der Remus, den er vor beinahe zwei Jahren regelrecht von der Schule gejagt hatte...

Plötzlich stutzte der Wolfsmensch, weil er gedacht hatte ein Geräusch zu hören. Er hob die Karte an sein Ohr und tatsächlich konnte er nun nicht mehr nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag vernehmen, sondern auch den, den das pulsierende Herz, welches das Schaf umarmt hielt, von sich gab.

Ein fassungsloses Keuchen entwich ihm. „Er kann es _un_möglich wissen...", hauchte er vor sich hin.

Da ertönte eine Stimme vor der Klotür. „Remus, alles in Ordnung? Du bist schon ziemlich lange darin?"

„Sirius...", stöhnte er leise, lauter meinte er „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab' nur heute morgen was falsches gefrühstückt.. aber es geht bestimmt gleich wieder..."

Ein Brummeln war zu hören und er wußte, daß er vorwärts machen sollte, um Sirius nicht zu sehr zu beunruhigen. Wenn dieser glaubte, es ginge ihm nicht gut und er brauchte Hilfe, würde er garantiert noch die Tür einrennen. Daher laß er schnell die kurze Nachricht auf der Kartenrückseite:

Natürlich hast du nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hatte nur weder die Zeit, noch die richtigen Karten...

Mehr war es nicht, doch er fühlte sich im siebten Himmel bei dieser Antwort.

o-O-O-o

Genau das beschloß Remus auch Severus mitzuteilen. Daher verabschiedete er sich schon recht früh von einem darüber etwas verstimmten Sirius und präparierte sobald er konnte eine neue Karte.

Diesmal war es ein Schaf, das zwischen lauter Wolken friedlich und vor allem glücklich grinsend vor sich hin schwebte.

Du weißt gar nicht, was für eine Freude du mir damit gemacht hast.. ich schwebe im Siebten Himmel. Und hol mich bitte nicht runter, sondern leiste mir lieber Gesellschaft.., erklärte er auf der Rückseite der Karte.

Am gleich Abend trug er sie im üblichen Umschlag zur Post, wo ihn die Postlerin noch mal gemahnte, daß er sich eine andere Eule suchen müßte, oder ein paar Tage warten, da ‚Monster' nicht gleich wieder loskonnte.

Da Remus über die Postsituation in Hogwarts Bescheid wußte, entschied er sich für letztere Möglichkeit und geduldete sich lieber noch ein paar Tage.

Doch genau eine Woche später stand er wieder in der Station und fragte nach einer Antwort und die Postfrau schien schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn sie drückte ihm grinsend einen Brief in die Hand, den er mit einem versonnenen Lächeln einsteckte.

Die Karte, welche Severus ihm geschickt hatte zeigte ein Schaf, das sich auf einem rasenden Pfeil festklammerte, damit es nicht herunterfiel.

_Gerne, ich hoffe der Pfeil ist schnell genug..._, waren Snapes auf die Schreibseite gezauberten Worte, die Remus noch glücklicher machten. Und wieder einmal stellte er fest, daß auf Severus' Lippen immer noch ein kleiner Scherz paßten, egal wie schmal er sie zusammenkniff. Noch erfreuter merkte er, daß dieser Scherz diesmal ihm galt und ihn aufheitern sollte.

o-O-O-o

Später saß er immer noch grinsend bei Sirius im Wohnzimmer und sie genossen ein Glas Wein zusammen. Der andere beobachtete ihn immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln, bis ihm die gute Laune seines Freunde _zu_ unheimlich wurde. Da platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Los, sag schon... Du grinst so dämlich, das kann nur was mit deiner heimlichen Freundin zu tun haben, die du mir seit Monaten vorenthältst!"

Und Remus konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten und es kam über seine immer noch grinsenden Lippen: „Er flirtet mit mir..."

Sirius Blick war ein Bild für die Götter. Erst das Geständnis, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte und dann diese Kleinigkeit, die gerade begann in sein Gehirn zu sickern. „Er?", fragte er mit auffordernd gehobenen Augenbrauen und Remus nickte.

„Mensch Moony, auf deine alten Tage wirst du ja richtig vernünftig..." Mit diesem Kommentar klopfte er seinem Freund auf die Schultern. „Ich hab' dir ja schon immer gesagt, daß mit diesen sogenannten weiblichen Wesen nichts anzufangen ist..." Dann zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarige verschwörerisch und rückte näher. „Aber nun kannst du mir doch auch sagen, wer der Glückliche ist, der sich das Herz meines besten Freundes geangelt hat..."

Doch Remus grinste ihn nur weiter an und sagte keinen Ton mehr zu dieser Geschichte.

* * *

So, ich hoffe jetzt mal, daß es euch gefallen hat und geh mich jetzt über eine gewissen Behörde aufregen.. -rumgrummelt-

Wer denkt ihr, ist als nächstes dran, Remus, oder Sev? -G-

Ciao M


	19. Chapter 19

Also, alle die auf Snape getippt hatten, suchen sich jetzt nen Schokokeks aus.. denn das war richtig.. ;-) (aber paßt auf, daß ihn Monster nicht wegfrißt ;-))

Danke an die lieben Reviewer. Nachdem ich mich 2 Tage aufgeregt habe, wegen diverser Personen.. -grummelt- habt ihr meine Laune echt gehoben. :-)

Aleya (Sirius.. was kaputt? Wie denn? -unschuldig pfeift-), Maxine (-meinen Sev mal zu dir schicke, damit er die Spannung etwas von der Streckbank nimmt-lol-), ramsi (Remus es raffen? -Stirn runzelt- ich glaub eher nicht.. ;-)), Roya (-dir erst mal aufhilft- Da ich überzeugte Atheistin bin, geht das ja nicht mit dem anbeten.. aber den Keks nehm ich gerne.. ;-)), Killerkarnickel (-düs-), HPAlan (-pfeift und sich verkneift was zu verraten-), Nenya (Hä?), Danya + Thaia (sorry, hatte die Reviews zu spät beim letzten Mal.. nachträglich noch ein Extra Danke), Black+1 (Hey, du liegst gar nicht sooo schlecht. ;-)), Guenni (-Zauberstab + Postkarten im Set reicht- Na, dann üb mal fleißig. ;-)), cardie (jep), Keeline (-deine dreckige Phantasie mal schlage- So.. das mußte einfach mal sein.. ;-)), Tasha (nicht ewig, nur noch ein bißchen.. ;-)), Lorelei (Sev stellt übrigens das gleiche fest.. ;-)), Go (-rofl-), Calandra (-mal wieder ein süß einsammle und in mein Sparschwein steck- ;-)), Josephine (lies das Kapitel noch mal, dann weißt du, was Sev geschrieben hat. ;-))

Und nun viel Spaß. Es geht weiter!

* * *

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein – zumindest was Snapes Verehrer betraf – in der Schule herrschte nur noch Chaos. Umbridge hatte das Kommando an sich gerissen, genauer gesagt, es versucht, aber im Grunde machte doch jeder was er wollte.

Die Lehrer freuten sich diebisch darüber, daß die ‚Abgesandte' des Ministeriums partout nicht ins Schulleiterbüro kam. Die Schüler freuten sich hingegen über die gelungenen Streiche, welche die Weasleys der Frau nach wie vor spielten. Und Snape freute sich darüber, daß gerade Draco zum offiziellen Handlanger des Establishments – wie es Trelawney so treffend ausgedrückt hatte – ernannt worden war, weil er von diesem nichts zu befürchten hatte. Denn auch, wenn er auf der schwarzen Liste der Großinquisitorin stand, bewunderte der Junge ihn immer noch so sehr, daß er sich doch noch einiges erlauben durfte.

So mußte er dem Blonden auch nicht viel mehr als einen strengen Blick zuwerfen, als dieser bemerkte, wie Snape eine große Eule in Empfang nahm und sie mit sich durchs Schulhaus trug. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie dem Prüfungskommando entwischt war. Der junge Slytherin war voller Höflichkeit bei seiner Anfrage: „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Aber es müssen doch alle Nachrichten überwacht werden..."

Severus hatte den Jungen angesehen und ihm zugeraunt: „Draco, mein Lieber..." Dabei hatte er seine Stimme eingesetzt, die den Blonden nur ehrfürchtig erschauern ließ. „Du wirst doch nicht glauben, daß _ich_ illegale Botschaften empfange oder versende?"

„Aber natürlich nicht, Professor...", hatte dieser eifrig geantwortet und damit war der Schwarzhaarige davon stolziert.

Snape war sich sicher, daß Draco den kleinen Zwischenfall für sich behalten würde. Denn einerseits bewunderte er ihn immer noch sehr, so daß er ihn nicht in Mißkredit bringen würde und andererseits würde er Umbridge garantiert nicht eingestehen, daß er nachlässig gewesen war in der Ausübung seiner ihm von ihr auferlegten Pflichten.

So konnte er sich ungehindert in seine Räume begeben, um sich in aller Ruhe dem Umschlag zu widmen, den die Eule an ihn loswerden wollte.

Wieder einmal hatte sich Remus in romantischem Kitsch geübt, was Severus aber nicht störte. Es gab ihm sogar immer wieder dieses wohlige Warm in seiner Bauchmitte, was ihn jedes Mal äußerst gut und zufrieden schlafen ließ. Daß es ganz gegen seine Natur war, sich mit so schwärmerischer Romantik abzugeben, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Diesmal war auf der Karte, die der Wolfsmensch ausgewählt hatte, ein gekröntes Schaf zu sehen. Dieses saß in der Schloßöffnung eines großen altmodischen Vorhängeschlosses und lächelte ihn mit rosa Wangen an.

Um das Ganze herum schwebten rote Herzen auf und nieder, die ebenfalls einen Schloßabdruck in der Mitte hatten.

_Das Schloß habe ich schon..._

_...fehlt nur noch der Prinz mit dem Schlüssel!_

Der Tränkemeister erlaubte sich ein leises Seufzen bei dem Text, bevor er die Karte drehte.

Und der bist du. Du hast den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen... denn du bist es selbst, Severus!

o-O-O-o

Wieder brauchte Snape ein Weilchen bis er sich aufraffen konnte eine Antwort zu schreiben. Die Eule kannte das schon und genoß es, daß sie wieder eine ganze Schüssel Schokokekse zur Verfügung hatte.

Irgendwann hatte sich Severus entschieden und sandte nun eine Karte zurück, auf der ein Schaf beinahe aus einem Herz heraus fiel und erklärte:

Du bist einfach lieb. Schön, daß es dich gibt!

Er fand das geeignet als Antwort.

_Hinten fügte er hinzu: Ich hoffe, daß ich passe..._, als Anspielung auf die Sache mit dem Schlüssel.

Er las noch mal, was er den Zauberstab hatte schreiben lassen und grinste. Er flirtete wahrhaftig mit dem anderen Mann. Er konnte es selbst fast nicht fassen. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war: Es machte ihm Spaß.

Gerade wollte er den fertigen Umschlag schon an das Bein der wartenden Eule binden, als ihn ein anderer Gedanke erfaßte: Vielleicht sollte er Remus mal einen Wink geben, daß er doch etwas ahnte. Bisher schien dieser ja davon auszugehen, daß er nicht wußte wer er war.

Also machte er eine zweite Karte fertig.

Diese zeigte ein Schaf, das sich in seine Decken mummelte, daneben einen Teddy und eine aufheiternde Sonne.

Er versuchte möglichst wenig zu verändern, um es nicht zu auffällig zu machen und so ließ er den Text fast genauso wie er war. Nur den Anfang löschte er durch einen Zauber, weil dieser seiner Meinung nach nicht paßte. Am Ende war noch übriggeblieben:

_Manchmal muß man eine Weile tapfer sein, bis alles wieder gut wird. Manchmal muß man auch selbst ein bißchen die graue Decke wegstrampeln, unter der man steckt, um wieder die schönen Dinge im Leben genießen zu können, wie eine heiße Tasse Tee oder einen schönen Sonnenstrahl._

_Ich denk an dich!_

Und auf die Rückseite schrieb er die vielsagenden Worte:

Erhol' dich gut!

Snape grinste ein wenig. Er war gespannt, ob der Werwolf den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand.

Dann markierte er den Brief und steckte beide in einen größeren Umschlag, den er an die Betreiber der Poststation adressierte. Diesen legte er noch einen Zettel bei, auf dem er sie bat den ersten Umschlag umgehend zu übergeben, sobald sich der Absender wieder bei ihnen blicken ließ. Den markierten Umschlag sollten sie ihm frühestens in fünf Tagen geben.

Dazu legte er noch zwei Sickel extra, bevor er die übliche Bezahlung in den Beutel der Eule steckte und sie mit ihren Nachrichten fortschickte.

Remus würde sicher etwas ins Grübeln geraten nach dieser Karte und er war gespannt, wie er reagierte.

* * *

-pfeifend durch die Gegend läuft- So.. dann sehen wir doch mal, ob Sev es mal wieder schafft Remus einen Herzschlag zu verschaffen.. -dämonisch grinst- Meint ihr der Werwolf kapiert es endlich, nach dieser zweiten Karte? -G-

Ciao M


	20. Chapter 20

Nachdem ich gestern wegen nem simplen Fleckenteufel ne Odysse durch die halbe Stadt hinter mich gebracht hatte, festgestellt habe, daß mir betrunkene Punks in Massen Panik bescheren (ich fahr' nie wieder so spät so ne lange Straßenbahnstrecke.. -bibber-), ich mich immer noch über ein gewisses Amt aufrege und mich dann heute beim Fensterputzen ausgetobt habe, bin ich wieder soweit, daß ich ein neues Kapitel posten kann.. -puh-

Danke an die vielen lieben Reviews von: _Lonly_ (3. er geht sogar aufs Ganze.. ;-)), _Killerkarnickel_ (dann hoffe ich, daß du sie noch bis zum Schluß toll findest. ;-)), _Roya_ (-prust-), _Aleya_ (ähm.. ich würde mir in dem Fall mehr Sorgen um Umbridge machen, die dann garantiert von Sev an die Wand geklatscht würde.. -lol-), _Tina_ (-mich für das Lob bedanke-freu-), _Calandra_ (hm.. nene.. hab extra noch etwas Platz darin aufgehoben für die ‚süß' dieses Kapitels.. ;-)), _Black+1_ (Remus muß? Also er muß Atmen... und essen und trinken, aber verstehen? -fg-), _Tasha_ (tja, so sind die Herren der Schöpfung halt.. ;-)), _Guenni_ (bisher nicht.. -G-), _Josephine_ (-lol- Er sagt weniger.. er denkt.. ;-) und handelt), _Maxine_ + _HexeLea_ (-2 mal 99 Punkte überreich-), _EmynUial_ (na, es ist doch Remus.. ;-)), _Thaia_ (-Bett rüberschieb-), _Keeline_ (-sich ihre eigene Kraft spart und statt dessen ihren Sev rüberschickt um Klapse abzugeben- ;-)),

Und nun viel Spaß mit den nächsten Postkarten. ;-)

* * *

Die Postfrau wunderte sich nicht schlecht als ihr ‚Monster' mit einer Nachricht an sie persönlich zurückkam. Als sie aber hineingesehen hatte, lächelte sie nur. Natürlich tat sie alles, um ihre Kunden zufrieden zu stellen. Vor allem, wenn es so eine einfache Bitte war. Und sie hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie sie das anstellen konnte.

Als dann Remus das nächste Mal bei ihr war – es war ein Montag, übergab sie ihm nur die erste Karte, wie Severus es gewünscht hatte. Dazu erklärte sie ihm: „Wenn Sie Monster demnächst noch mal brauchen, dann müssen Sie Ende der Woche noch mal vorbeikommen. Er ist gleich wieder ausgebucht und braucht dann etwas Ruhe. Den genauen Termin, wenn er wieder fliegen kann, kann ich ihnen erst am Samstag nennen."

Remus nickte, dankbar für diese Information und ging.

o-O-O-o

Pünktlich zum Samstag stand er wieder bei ihr auf der Matte, um nachzufragen, ob ‚Monster' wieder Einsatzbereit war und sie erklärte ihm, daß es noch zwei Tage dauern würde.

„Aber ich habe hier noch etwas für Sie", hielt sie den Mann, der schon im Gehen war wieder auf.

Verwundert blickte Remus sie an und griff nach dem Umschlag, den sie ihm hinhielt. „Sind Sie sicher, daß der für mich ist?" Natürlich war es offensichtlich, da es das gleiche Papier war, wie immer, wenn Severus ihm schrieb. Und das einfache, improvisierte Siegel entsprach auch dem, was er von ihm inzwischen gewohnt war. Dennoch mußte er fragen.

„Ganz sicher, Mister Lupin", erklärte ihm die Postlerin und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Remus blickte noch mal verwundert auf den Umschlag, bedankte sich, reservierte die Eule wieder, da er sich sicher war, bald wieder etwas abschicken zu wollen und ging dann davon, um zu erfahren, was ihm Severus da mitteilen wollte.

o-O-O-o

Als er endlich die Karte sah und von den ‚Genesungswünschen' las, stockte ihm der Atem. Wußte Severus etwa doch etwas? Gerade war nämlich der Vollmond vorübergegangen und er hatte sich wie üblich in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Und wie üblich fühlte er sich etwas schlapp hinterher und mußte sich von den mit der Verwandlung einhergehenden Strapazen erholen.

Und gerade jetzt schickte ihm der Tränkemeister eine Karte, mit der er ihn aufforderte, sich zu erholen.

Er wußte nicht was er davon halten sollte. Wenn Severus aber wußte, daß er _er_ war, dann verstand er nicht, warum er das so liebevoll klingende _Ich denk an dich!_ auf der Vorderseite der Karte gelassen hatte.

Nun war er es, der vor einem Rätsel stand.

o-O-O-o

Remus brauchte einige Tage, bis sich so viel Mut bei ihm angesammelt hatte, daß er wieder eine Karte vorbereitete. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er es riskieren sollte, falls der andere wußte, daß er es war, der ihm diese ganzen Nachrichten geschickt hatte und für ihn, wie dadurch sicher sehr deutlich geworden war, bodenlose Liebe empfand. Doch dann siegte der Mut über die Verwirrung – wozu war er sonst früher ein Gryffindor gewesen – und er kaufte eine neue Karte. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war es mal wieder eine besonders romantische. Mit ihr würde er garantiert eine Reaktion heraufbeschwören – sei es eine Gute oder eine Schlechte. Das war ihm egal. Alles war besser als nichts.

Er zauberte eine ganze Weile, bis sich schließlich das Schaf auf der linken Hälfte, wie gewünscht, auf den aufgedruckten Berg kämpfte und von dort aus auf die vorbeihuschenden Lichter am Himmel starrte.

Heute Nacht bin ich extra lange wach geblieben und habe mir bei fast jeder Sternschnuppe etwas gewünscht.

Unter diesen Worten folgte die traurige Erkenntnis:

Aber ich weiß, daß sich kein Wunsch erfüllt hat.

Rechts sah man dann das gleiche Schaf wie links, das aus einem Briefumschlag kletterte und schüchtern hoch sah.

_Sonst würdest du nämlich jetzt mich und keine Karte in den Händen halten_, verkündete es.

_Aber ich hör' nicht auf zu wünschen!_

Diese Bekräftigung sprach ihm aus der tiefsten Seele und nun mußte er sich nur noch überlegen, was er auf die Rückseite schreiben konnte. Hier dauerte es nicht so lange, bis ihm etwas einfiel und er gratulierte sich zu dieser Idee. So mußte Severus reagieren. Er mußte einfach!

Wie sieht's mit dir aus?

o-O-O-o

Als das geschafft war, konnte er die Karte fertig machen und zur Post bringen. Seine bevorzugte Eule müßte ja jetzt auch wieder bereit sein und wie er gedacht hatte, so war es auch.

„Monster?", fragte die Postlerin nur lächelnd und Remus wiederholte nickend:

„Monster."

„Die gleiche Adresse wie immer, Mister Lupin?", fragte die Postlerin erneut.

Mit ernstem Gesicht gab er die Worte als Bestätigung zurück. „Die gleiche Adresse wie immer!"

Dann machte er, für einen Aufpreis, mit der freundlichen Frau aus, daß sie ihn per Sondereule informieren würde, sobald Monster zurückkam und ob er eine Nachricht für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Schicken lassen wollte er sich diese sicherheitshalber nicht. Er wollte nicht riskieren, daß sie unterwegs verloren ging und in falsche Hände fiel. Er würde sich das nie verzeihen und Severus ihm bestimmt auch nicht.

Danach besuchte er seinen Freund Sirius, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen.

o-O-O-o

Es dauerte nicht so lange wie befürchtet, da hatte Remus seine Antwort schon in der Innentasche seiner Weste stecken. Wie immer, wenn er in der Gegend war, besuchte er natürlich auch Sirius an diesem Tag und in einem unbeobachteten Moment zog er den Umschlag hervor, um nachzusehen, was er bekommen hatte.

Sirius war lange genug weg, damit er erkennen konnte, daß das Schaf auf der Karte so ähnlich, wie er es selbst schon verschickt hatte, seine Arme langsam und willkommen heißend, bis zum Rand ausstreckte.

Ich stehe hier so lange, bis du mich knuddeln kommst!

Bei diesem Text schoß ihm sofort die Röte in die Wangen und er beeilte sich, auf die Rückseite zu sehen.

Na, worauf wartest du?

Remus starrte auf diese einfache Frage. War das etwa Severus' Ernst? Er wollte ihn kennenlernen?

Sein Herz blieb einmal mehr beinahe stehen, als er an die Konsequenzen dachte. Severus würde dann sicher wissen, daß er es war und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde er nach wenigen Minuten ein matschiger Fleck an der Wand sein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, daß der andere das wirklich ernst meinte, vor allem in Bezug auf ihn.

Da kam Sirius wieder ins Zimmer und sah noch, wie er die Karte mit ziemlich rotem Kopf betrachtete. Schnell steckte er sie wieder ein, aber sein bester Freund hatte schon Lunte gerochen. „Sag bloß, du hast wieder eine Antwort von deinem Angebeteten bekommen?" Er grinste hinterhältig dabei und Remus nickte etwas eingeschüchtert. „Die will ich sehen...", beantragte der Schwarzhaarige und stürzte sich auf Remus, um die Karte zu erobern.

Die beiden balgten etwas herum und der Wolfsmensch wehrte sich verzweifelt. Remus wollte nicht, daß Sirius die Karte sah, genauso wenig wie er wollte, daß er erfuhr, daß er hoffnungslos in Severus Snape, seinen erklärten Todfeind, verschossen war. Er würde es nie verstehen und ihm bestimmt regelrecht die Hölle heiß machen, sollte nur eine Andeutung in diese Richtung fallen. Daher blockte er alle Versuche ab und als Sirius versuchte ihn außer Atem zu kitzeln, um so an die Nachricht in seiner Weste zu kommen, brannte eine Sicherung bei ihm durch.

Im nächsten Moment stand er verteidigungsbereit mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor seinem alten Freund und bedrohte ihn. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Absichten aufkommen: „Du wirst sie _nicht_ lesen!", erklärte er stur.

Sirius sah in einen Moment verblüfft an. „Aber...", versuchte er es erneut.

„_Nein_, Sirius. Das ist ganz allein meine Sache", bestimmte er. „Und wenn du wirklich mein Freund bist, dann wirst du mich nicht mehr danach fragen. Weder nach dieser Nachricht, noch danach, von wem sie ist!"

Das war ein wenig berechnend, aber die Freundesnummer zog bei dem Schwarzhaarigen eigentlich immer. So auch an diesem Tag. Zwar etwas verstockt, aber immerhin einlenkend nickte Sirius. „Schon gut Remus. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist..." Ein leichtes Schmollen zog über seinen Mund, als er sich aufrappelte und aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Und nun steck deinen Zauberstab weg. Ich tu dir schon nichts..."

Remus beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment und als er sicher war, daß der andere es ernst meinte, tat er auch, um was dieser ihn gebeten hatte. Er steckte seinen Stab in die Tasche und schließlich setzte er sich auch wieder.

Sirius sah ihn noch mal fragend an, aber sein Blick war eindeutig und bestand in einem klaren ‚Nein' für seinen Freund. Niemand durfte erfahren, was er da seit Monaten trieb und am wenigsten sein bester Freund Sirius Black.

* * *

Und wie immer hoffe ich, daß es euch gefallen hat. Die Reviews haben jedenfalls mir gefallen und ich würde mich weiterhin über welche freuen, auch von eventuellen Schwarzlesern. ;-)

Ciao M


	21. Chapter 21

-sich ganz vorsichtig reinschleicht- Also, ich wollte ja schon heute Vormittag updaten.. aber mein Besuch kam ein paar Stunden zu früh und da hat das dann irgendwie nicht geklappt... ich hoffe trotzdem, daß ihr mich nicht gleich lyncht, weil ich euch so lange habe warten lassen... -hüst-

Danke an: _Tasha_ (nicht lange. ;-)), _Thaia_ (ach, übertreib ruhig weiter.. -sich in den Übertreibungen sonnt- ;-)), _Guenni_ (Remus geht auf keinen Fall nach Hogwarts.. -fg-), _Keeline_ (du weißt doch.. ich liiiebe Cliffys – so lange ich sie selbst verteilen kann. ;-)), _Lorelei_ (dann rück mal noch mehr Respekt raus für Sev.. -nur auf Kap deutet-), _Go_ (bald. ;-)), _teddy_ (und wie die zum knuddeln sind.. und die Stoffschäfchen erst recht. ;-) -Sheepworld Schlüsselanhänger neben sich tätschelt- ;-)), _BW_ (-nur grinst und nix verrät-), _HexeLea_ (-hüstelt und dir ebenfalls nix verrät-), _Josephine_ (ich hab's versucht mit dem beeilen.. -seufzt-), _Zoysite_ (-zurückknuddelt- Hey, schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. :-)), _EmynUial_ (ich glaub jetzt hängt erst mal Sev.. :-D), _Maxine_ (-hüst- bald.. -hüst-), _Black+1_ (dich mal auf mein Profil schicke, damit du weißt, ob's ein Happy End gibt..- ;-)), _Killerkarnickel_ (hoffe, du bist wieder wach und liest mit. ;-)), _ramsi_ (-Inhalierzeug rüberreicht- hoffe, es ist schon besser. :-)), _Lonly_ (Dinner 4 1.. -g- Genau daran dachte ich beim schreiben.. -lach-), _Roya_ (Sirius bekommt keinen Herzschlag, das versprech ich. -G-), _HPAlan_ (-noch mal Mund zukneift, um nix zu verraten- Gott.. ihr macht mir's heute echt schwer... ;-)), _Aleya_ (Es packt eher Sev seinen Slytherinmut aus.. -schnell Mund wieder zuhält-hüst-)

Wow.. mir ist gerade aufgefallen: Das waren ja insgesamt 20 Reviews.. absoluter Rekord bei dieser Story bisher.. meint ihr, denn könnt ihr noch mal brechen? -g-

Jetzt jedenfalls erst mal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

Severus Snape patrouillierte mal wieder gespannt durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Auch wenn Umbridge inzwischen die Oberaufsicht über die Schule hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht alle Angewohnheiten der Leute und insbesondere der Lehrer unterbinden, die sich eingebürgert hatten. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie nützlich für den Schuldienst waren. Das Patrouillieren war eine von diesen Angewohnheiten.

Der Tränkemeister sorgte für Ordnung auf seinem Weg und gleichzeitig hielt er Ausschau, ob eine Eule für ihn ankam. Er war so neugierig, wie Remus auf die zweite Karte reagiert hatte, doch wie dieser auch, scheute er sich davor ihn persönlich anzusprechen. Obwohl dies eigentlich der einfachere und nicht so zeitraubende Weg gewesen wäre, da sie sich immer noch regelmäßig bei Treffen des Phönixordens über den Weg liefen.

Wie in den Tagen zuvor begegnete ihm auch an diesem Tag keine übergroße kräftige Eule mit weißem versiegelten Umschlag und enttäuscht ging er zurück zu seinen Räumen. Werlle war gerade anwesend und sorgte für einen kleinen Mitternachtsimbiß und aus lauter Frust war Snape auch bereit sich diese unnötigen Kalorien einzuverleiben.

Er wollte sich gerade setzen, da machte ihn der Tisch deckende Hauself darauf aufmerksam, daß etwas an seiner Fensterscheibe kratzte. Sofort stand er vor dem Riegel, um zu öffnen und wie erhofft war es die große dunkle Eule mit dem silbernen E für Expreß um den Hals, die ihn da besuchte.

Er schloß das Fenster, ließ das Tier auf seinem Arm Platz nehmen und trug es zum Tisch. Der Elf sah ihn fragend an und er beauftragte ihn: „Besorg' mir eine große Schüssel Schokokekse!"

Snape war noch nicht mal dazu gekommen den Brief vom Fuß der Eule zu lösen, als der Hauself schon wieder zurück war. „Hier Sir. Kann Werlle sonst noch etwas für Sir tun?", wollte er eifrig wissen, während er eine Salatschüssel voller Kekse auf den Tisch stellte.

Der Tränkemeister sah einen Moment ungläubig auf die Unmenge von Keksen – da hatte es jemand wohl _zu_ gut gemeint – dann schickte er den kleinen Kerl einfach weg. „Nein Werlle, ich brauche nichts mehr. Und sorge bitte dafür, daß mich keiner deiner Kollegen heute Nacht noch stört."

Werlle nickte ergeben und verschwand wieder mit einem Plopp und endlich konnte sich der dunkle Zauberer dem Postboten widmen.

Schnell löste er den Brief und sofort machte sich das Tier über die Kekse her – ihn schien es nicht zu stören, daß es so viele waren. Doch Severus registrierte das gar nicht mehr, so fesselte ihn die Aussicht auf das, was er vielleicht gleich zu lesen bekam. Es war jedoch kein Geständnis von Remus, sondern eher eine erneute Herausforderung. Er provozierte ihn regelrecht.

Da stand doch glatt ein Schaf, mit einem Teddy im einen und einer Decke im anderen Arm, wackelte mit den Ohren und der Text darüber fragte frech:

Schläfst du Nachts eigentlich auf deinem Bauch?

Unter dem Schaf ging es noch schlimmer weiter.

Nein? Darf ich?

Severus mußte erst mal nach Luft schnappen. Machte Remus das absichtlich? Ihn so ihn Verlegenheit zu bringen? Er hatte schon das Gefühl.

Hinten wurde deutlich, daß er wenigstens ein bißchen Gewissen hatte, denn er erklärte:

Ich weiß, diese Frage ist etwas vermessen... aber ich mußte sie loswerden.

Remus klang entschieden und so fällte auch Snape eine Entscheidung. Er würde die Karten nun offen auf den Tisch legen – wie man so schön und passend sagte – und eindeutig klar machen, daß er sehr wohl wußte, wer ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Er suchte sich eine weitere Karte aus seinem Stapel und zauberte an ihr herum.

Bei Erhalt würde Remus wissen, daß er ihm nicht böse war, aber er würde auch wissen, daß es so nicht weiterging.

Inzwischen war er ihm wichtig geworden. Er wußte nicht, ob es jemals mit ihnen klappen konnte, aber er würde keinen Rückzieher machen, nur weil es von den Karten weg in die Realität ging. Er wollte den anderen Treffen und das teilte er ihm nun mit.

Es war ein Gutschein, den er ihm schickte:

Ein Schaf, das ironischerweise mit Zauberstab, Zaubermantel und Zaubererhut auf einem Besen über das Bild flog, zeigte schon, daß etwas Besonderes kam.

Da fügte er die Frage hinzu:

Vielleicht sollten wir das bei einem Abendessen besprechen. Ich lade dich ein, Remus!

Kurz prägnant, so wie er immer war. So war auch diese Nachricht. Vielleicht zu kurz, kam es ihm in den Sinn und er überlegte, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte. Er wollte den anderen ja nicht gleich verschrecken.

Vielleicht ein ‚Ich bin nicht sauer' oder ‚Ich mag dich, auch wenn ich weiß, wer du bist' oder so was. Dann aber entschied er, daß das reichen mußte.

Remus kannte ihn. Er würde schon wissen, wie er das verstehen sollte. Das hoffte er zumindest.

Daher rief er die Eule, um ihr den fertigen Brief mitzugeben.

Das Tier konnte sich nur schwer von den Keksen losreißen. Es benahm sich, als würde es eine ganze Woche nichts mehr zu fressen bekommen und Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nachdem es aber Geld sah, warf es nur noch einen kleinen – etwas wehmütig wirkenden Blick – zurück auf die Schüssel und bequemte sich dazu, den Auftrag anzunehmen.

Severus band also den Brief fest und brachte die Eule, die sich von mal zu mal mühseliger durch das kleine Fenster quetschte, auf den Weg.

Nun blieb ihm nur das Warten auf die Antwort – oder auf das nächste Treffen des Phönixordens. Nochmal würde er nicht gehen, ohne Remus angesprochen zu haben. Das hatte er sich zum Ziel gesetzt.

* * *

Und jetzt ... ähm.. ok.. ihr werdet mich lynchen, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber ich wollte euch doch wenigstens vorwarnen.. -hüst- Das hier war gerade das vorletzte Kapitel. D.h. es gibt nur noch eines.. -schnell abdampft, bevor sie gekillt wird-

Ciao M


	22. Chapter 22

-noch mal tief Luft holt- Hier kommt es also, das letzte Kapitel und zum letzten Mal ein Riesendank an die ganzen vielen lieben Reviewer: _Roya_ (wie bestellt: ist mal wieder ein längeres Kap. ;-)), _Killerkarnickel_ (-Licht anmach-), _Arra_ (wird es. ;-)), _Aleya_ (-Luft zufächel- Alle ok, bei dir:-?), _Tina_ (-Abwehr auffahre-hüst- und sicher schreib ich noch mehr Storys.. ;-)), _Lonly_ (-Schere nehm und Schal durchschneid- ;-)), _ramsi_ (-nicht hinguckt oder hinhört, um sich nicht zu irgendwas überreden zu lassen- ;-)), _Maxine_ (danke für dein Vertrauen.. -G-), _Koorime_ (-sicherheitshalber noch Baldrian rüberreich- Man kann ja nie wissen.. ;-)), _Megamis-Sklave_ (Dankeschön.. -sich über Lob freut-), _HPAlan_ (-nach Luft ringt- is ja schon da.. ), _Cassy_ (hm.. nene.. ich Folter doch nicht.. ;-)), _Josephine_ (-Keks futtert-), _Tasha_ (SB stört nicht.. ;-)), _Thaia_ (hoffe auch, daß es so schön ist.. ;-)), _Guenni_ (diesmal hat Remus keinen Herzstillstand.. versprochen. ;-)), _Keeline_ (happily.. du hast zu oft Shrek gesehn, meine Liebe.. -lach-), _Black+1_ (das Bild is ja sooo süüß. :-D), _HexeLea_ (ähm.. nicht zu kitschig? Ähm.. -sich hüstelnd verkriecht-), _Go_ (ich hoffe, du kannst hiernach erst recht gut schlafen.. aber warum denkt eigentlich alle Welt, ich würd' die Scheibenweltromane kennen?), _Chromoxid_ (guck auf das Rating.. das geht da nich...), _rosineide_ (ich hoffe deine Buchhaltung war nicht zuuu verquer.. -hüst-), _teddy172_ (ich geb doch immer alles.. ;-)), _BW_ (ist reine Trennkost... -versucht ernsthaft zu nicken-rofl-), _Nuja_ (hier, das Ende.. ;-))

So.. und nun viel Spaß mit der Glanzleistung von Remus-Dramaqueen... -Vorhang zum letzten Kapitel öffnet- ;-)

* * *

Remus und Severus sahen sich erst einige Tage später, nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, bei dem Voldemort der Zauberergemeinde sehr eindrucksvoll bewiesen hatte, daß er wieder zurück aus der Versenkung war. Sirius war dabei durch den Steinkreis gefallen und alle befanden sich in Trauer wegen des Verlustes.

Auch Remus. Dieser saß im Grimmauldplatz und hielt dort die Stellung. Er machte das auf Dumbledores Wunsch, damit klar war, wo sich eine Verbindungsperson für die Ordensmitglieder befand, bis sich geklärt hatte, wie es nun weiterging. Natürlich war es eine Pflicht für ihn, die er gerne übernahm, doch es schmerzte ihn, ohne seinen Freund in diesen Räumen zu sitzen und auf die Zukunft zu warten.

Da bemerkte er den Umschlag, den er am Tag des Kampfes noch von der Post geholt hatte. Er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen hinein zu sehen, weil alles so schnell gegangen war. Kaum war er bei Sirius eingetroffen, hatte er ihm schon ins Ministerium folgen müssen und so hatte er den Brief auf den Küchentisch gelegt, damit er nicht zu schaden kam.

Nun fiel er ihm wieder in die Hände und als erstes bemerkte er, daß diesmal nicht ‚An den Absender', sondern sein Name, Remus Lupin, darauf stand.

Unsicher fuhr er über die geschwungenen Buchstaben und wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht zu vermeiden, daß Sirius davon erfuhr und nun wünschte er nichts sehnlicher, als daß er hier war und den Brief mit ihm gemeinsam öffnen konnte. Manchmal war das Leben schon seltsam.

Er machte also den Umschlag auf und starrte stumm auf das Bild und die Worte. So fand ihn auch Severus, der ihn besuchen gekommen war.

„Hallo Remus", meinte dieser leise.

Der Angesprochene blickte nicht auf, nur die Tränen begannen etwas heftiger zu fließen. „Was willst du?", fragte er unhöflich und ohne Begrüßung.

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht...", meinte Severus sanft.

„Ach, willst du sehen, ob ich schon ganz am Boden liege oder du noch etwas nachhelfen mußt?", fragte der Wolfsmensch trotzig.

Severus erstarrte. „Remus, was..."

„Warum hast du mich sonst eingeladen?", fragte er verletzt. „Warum sonst, außer um mich niederzumachen?" Er hielt den Gutschein für das Essen hoch, den ihm Severus geschickt hatte und wo ihm nun der Kampf mit Voldemort dazwischen gekommen war.

„Remus!" Es klang nun etwas strenger, doch gleich wurde seine Stimme wieder sanfter. „Ich wollte dich nicht niedermachen..."

Der andere war aufgesprungen und fragte aufgebracht: „Was willst du dann?" Er starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen, die ihm immer noch über die Wangen liefen.

Snape blickte einen Moment zu Boden. Das lief nicht ganz so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er sah nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit, wie er die Situation retten konnte und griff in eine Tasche seiner Robe, um etwas hervorzuziehen. Wortlos reichte er es Remus, der ihn erst einen Moment verwundert musterte, bevor er es annahm.

Es war wieder eine Karte, doch diesmal ohne Umschlag.

Ein Schaf war zu sehen, das in Richtermontur dasaß und mit seinem Hammer zweimal auf den Tisch klopfte.

Remus schluckte und begann zu lesen.

Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil:

Verwirrt und etwas unleidlich blickte er auf. Nun kam wohl die Abrechnung. Das brauchte er sich eigentlich nicht antun. Aber der flehende Ausdruck in Severus Augen und die bittenden Worte: „Lies es ganz...", brachten ihn dazu, sich wieder in die Karte zu vertiefen.

Der Angeklagte wird des vorsätzlichen Herzdiebstahls für schuldig befunden...

Remus wurde noch verwirrter und mußte erneut von Snapes auffordernden Augen dazu gebracht werden weiterzulesen.

Das Gericht sieht es als erwiesen an, daß sich der Angeklagte durch verstohlene Blicke, wundervoll ausgewählte Karten und ihre Beschriftungen, liebevolle Geduldsamkeit und nicht zuletzt durch sanfte Berührungen des Herzens der Gegenseite bemächtigt hat.

Remus keuchte und langsam wurde ihm klar, was diese Karte bedeutete. Schnell las er weiter.

_Der Angeklagte wird demnach lebenslänglich dazu verurteilt, für das gestohlene Herz sowie die Gegenseite gut zu sorgen und lieb zu sein._

_Bei Mißachtung drohen schmerzliche Sanktionen._

Wieder sah er auf und starrte ungläubig zu Severus, der immer noch wartete.

Dem Angeklagten wird ein sehr angenehmer Strafvollzug zugesichert.

Das waren die Schlußworte des Urteils und er hörte verschwommen, wie Severus flüsterte: „Die Rückseite!"

Sein Geist begann schon längst sich in verwirrtem Nebel aufzulösen, doch er drehte die Karte um und las die Frage, die Severus darauf geschrieben hatte – dieses Mal mit seiner eigenen Hand und nicht mit dem Zauberstab.

Natürlich gilt das nur, wenn du mich überhaupt noch willst...

o-O-O-o

Remus war sprachlos. Er konnte nur immer wieder zwischen der Karte und Severus hin und herblicken. Das war mehr, als er sich in all seinen Träumen je erhofft hatte.

Da trat der andere langsam auf ihn zu. „Remus?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Langsam fing sich der Wolfsmensch wieder, aber er konnte noch nicht in ganzen Sätzen sprechen. „Ich... ich..."

Wieder sah er auf die Karte und ihm wurde klar, daß er in diesem Moment einfach nicht dazu fähig war in Worten auszudrücken, was er empfand. Daher griff er nach seiner Jacke, was ihm einen verwunderten und verwirrten Blick von Severus einbrachte.

Doch bald wußte der Tränkemeister, was der Werwolf vorhatte: Er gab ihm ebenfalls eine Karte zu lesen, allerdings unverzaubert und noch nicht von ihm persönlich beschriftet, sondern genauso, wie sie aus dem Laden kam.

Ein Schaf blickte schüchtern hinter einem riesigen Herzen hervor.

Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?

Sämtliche I-Punkte bestanden aus Herzen und Remus fand, daß die Karte genau das ausdrückte, was er nicht über die Zunge brachte. Um Verzeihung bittend lächelte er Severus an und dieser lächelte zurück.

Langsam trat er noch näher. „Nein, hast du nicht", kam es aus seinem Mund. „Aber ich habe es dir auch noch nicht gesagt."

Diese Worte lösten einen Schwall Glücksgefühle in Remus aus und so, wie sein Herz bisher immer ein wenig ausgesetzt hatte, wenn er positive Worte – oder eben Karten – von Severus erhalten hatte, so versuchte es nun die entgangen Schläge wieder nachzuholen, indem es mindestens doppelt so schnell schlug, wie normal.

„Severus", hauchte er noch etwas ungläubig und dieser schenkte ihm ein wahrhaftiges und freundliches Lächeln.

„Sollen wir es miteinander versuchen?", fragte dieser vorsichtig und Remus nickte natürlich so heftig, wie er konnte. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Die ganze Aufregung umsonst? Niemals!

„Ok...", antwortete der andere auf sein Nicken und dann beugte er sich vor und berührte mit seinen die Lippen des anderen zum ersten Mal und Remus schlang nach einem weiteren verblüfften Moment endlich die Arme um ihn und zog ihn heran und knuddelte ihn, wie er es auf der Karte verlangt hatte und küßte ihn, wie er es sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

Ende

* * *

Ok, ich weiß, es wird euch jetzt interessieren, wie es weitergeht zwischen den Beiden. Aber in dieser Geschichte ist hier endgültig Schluß. Wer neugierig ist und nichts gegen das Pairing Harry/Draco hat, kann ja mal in meine andere Geschichte ‚Ein Deal' reinschauen (einige haben ja schon ;-)). Da wird in einem der letzten Kapitel wenigstens kurz erklärt, wie es zwischen unserem Traumpärchen hier weitergegangen ist. ;-)

Aber für hier war's das erst mal wieder von mir. -noch mal alle lieben Reviewer ein Dankesknuddel gibt-

Ciao M


End file.
